Naruto: The New Story
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: It happened twelve years ago. There was a blonde spiky haired, whisker cheeked, malnourished, blue eyed boy being beaten by a mob of about 450 people. No one knew that there was a man in a Wolf mask looking down upon them thinking that this had to stop.
1. Chapter 1

It happened twelve years ago. There was a blonde, spikey haired, whisker faced, malnourished, blue eyed boy being beaten by a mob of about 450 people. No one knew that there was a man in a Wolf mask looking down upon the. And this is where our story begins.

"Hokage-sama! I wis to leave the ANBU division to take on a Gennin!" The Wolf masked ANBU member said.

"Which one did you have in mind?" Hiruzen asked.

"Naruto, sir. I also wish to inform him of everything. I also wish to inform you that his education has been getting sabotaged." the ANBU member said,

"Really? Do you have proof of this?" Sarutobi asked.

"I will when the Academy ends for the day, sir. You can even use that crystal ball of yours to keep an eye on me." the ANBU member said.

"No need... I trust you as much as my students Tsunade and Jiraiya. You may teach him." Sandaime said.

"Thank you for this chance, sir!" the ANBU member said respectfully.

"Who are the others?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sir?" the ANBU member asked.

"Who else are you gonna put on your Gennin Squad?" Sarutobi clarified.

"No one... I only want Naruto... No one especially Naruto should have to go through that much abuse. I wish to help him." The ANBU said.

Sandaime raised his head at that obviously pleased with that answer," How soon can you do this?"  
>"As soon as I can. Like I said... I want to help him, not only with his ninja skills, but also academically." The ANBU said.<p>

"Very well then... Remove your mask Wolf & reclaim your Supreme Elite Jounin Rank, Kasha." Hiruzen commanded.

" Yes, sir!" the ANBU, now identified as Kasha said & did so.

"So tell me... How are you gonna bring the Dead Last of the Academy to Rookie of the Year in 2 months flat?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hokage-sama... I plan to use a teaching method that only someone like Naruto can survive... Believe me when I say this... When 2 months are done he'll be able to take down those 2 Chuunin that are teaching his class with both hands tied behind his back and his feet shackled." Kasha said confidently.

"How?" Sarutobi asked.

"He's the only one that will be able to do this for a while... You wouldn't even be able to survive... 2 words describe it in every way... Shadow Clones." Kasha said smiling.

"Of course! That makes perfect sense!" Hiruzen proclaimed.

"Yeah I know!" Kasha said clearly happy.

" I shall summon Naruto right away." Sarutobi said excited and happy that Naruto was being helped in some way by someone that didn't despise him for something that wasn't his fault.

"Thank you Hokage-sama..." Kasha said blending into the shadows to wait for Naruto's arrival.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was at the Academy trying to figure out what the answer to answer 64 was because it was hard. The question was: If you have 72,933,41,392 apples and you took half of it away how many do you have left?

(A/N: You have to admit that's a hard question to do in your head.)

He was about to cry out in frustration when an ANBU member in a Bear mask appeared and spoke with his teacher, Iruka Umino. Iruka nodded his head and yelled," Naruto! The Hokage wishes to speak with you."

"YES!" Naruto shouted with joy and ran out of the room faster than Sasuke runs from his fan girls.

He ran straight for the Hokage Tower and entered his office much to his secretay's dislike.

"Hey Jiji! What's going on? I haven't pranked anyone yet... So why did you bring me out of class?" Naruto asked.

" *sigh* I've taken you out of class because something quite worrisome has been brought my attention. Your education in both the shinobi arts and the academics are being sabotaged while the Uchiha is being given special treatment. I have someone who wants to turn you from being the Dead Last to the Rookie of the Year in just 2 months & as such will make you better than the council's favorite, Sasuke Uchiha. He has my permission to tell you _everything_. Including some things that I told you I didn't know about. I do know them, and I lied to you for that I'm sorry." Hiruzen said sulkingly obviously dreading the rejection of the child that he saw as a surrogate grandson.

"It's alright Jiji... I'm pretty certain that you did that you were doing it to protect me. So who's gonna teach me?" Naruto asked.

" I will young Naruto." Kasha said revealing himself from the shadows.

Recognition appeared upon Naruto's face and he yelled," Wait a minute! I remember you! You're the ANBU member that taught me how to Transform properly! You may not have your ANBU mask on, but I know that's you Wolf!" Naruto yelled.

"Indeed... Now then... What I am about to tell you is the _full_ and entirely _true_ story of what happened to the Nine Tailed Fox, however this is classified as a SS-Class Secret. You can't... Well you can because it involves you directly, but the people who you tell can't because the penalty is death by slow and painful torture, and truth be told... the ones you make friends with I really don't want for that to happen. Let's see your parents' stories should begin this. You see your mother wasn't from Konohagakure no Sato... she was from a village known as Uzushiogakure no Sato. She was about 6 years of age her village was attacked by a joint attack force of Iwa and Kumo. Uzushiogakure no Sato was eliminated. She survived and was sent here to Konohagakure no Sato where she entered the academy where she met your father whom even back then was an extraordinary man. They both wanted to be Hokage. As such they-" Kasha never got to finish that sentence for Naruto said," What was my mother's name?"

"Well Naruto... you gained your mother's maiden name when your parents died. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki & surprisingly you and her have more in common than most mother and son's do. I'll tell you one if you want." Kasha stated.

"Really? What is it?" Naruto asked truly curious about his mother.

"You both were the jailors for the Nine Tailed Fox. Anyway no more interuptions!" Kasha commanded.

"Right!" Naruto responded.

"Anyway... Where was I... Oh yes... As such they became bitter enemies driving foward towards one goal... to be Hokage until one day after they had both made Chuunin, your father was walking on a trail when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. It was a strand of red hair. He picked it up and instantly recognized it as your mother's hair. Even though they were bitter enemies heading for the Hokage position, your father fell in love with your mother... little did he know that she too fell in love with him. So fearing for her safety ran after her. He caught up with them in an hour & vanished, grabbed her out of their grip and appeared on top of a tree. She was surprised to see him. When she asked how he had found her, he blushed and said, ' I'd recognize your lovely hair anywhere Kushina. Now if you'll excuse me... I have to take out the trash.' and he vanished and reappeared beside her covered in blood and the bandits that had your mother turned and then their bodies emploded. Your mother felt his Killing Intent die down and then realized what he had said and blushed so red she put a tomato to shame and fainted with a large smile on her face. Your father picked her up bridal style and walked back to Konoha as not to wake her and when the council tried to say she went willingly with those bandits, your father's Killing Intent went through the roof, Kushina whom was in the hospital getting a check up felt it, recognized it, and ran to the council chamer and asked your father out on a date. They went on many dates for a year during which that time they became Jounin and got married, but they kept it secret. Your father had many enemies. He gained more during the 3rd Ninja World War. Where he used his Jutsus to gain him a SS-Rank Threat Shinobi with a flee on sight order. Your father taught Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Inuzuka and Your mother taught Kurenai Yuuhi, Yuugao Uzuki and me. Then your father knocked your mother up with you . The day they learned that they were going to have a family they were excited about the prospect of it for they both grew up without parents or family during a good portion of their childhood. Then the day you were born the Nine Tailed Fox attacked. Your father who was made Yondaime Hokage at the time... no... On that night before the Nine Tails came out, your mother's seal was weakening because she was in labor with you. When you were born a man wearing a spiral mask by the name of Madara Uchiha appeared suddenly and tried to release the Nine Tails, but your father stopped him and engaged him in Space-Time Ninjutsu combat. They were evenly matched which that in itself was amazing. The Yondaime who was said to have no equal when it came to Space-Time Ninjutsu eventually lost to Madara and Madara ripped the Nine Tails from the seal; effectively killing your mother. Then your father took you and sealed the Nine Tails within you hoping you would forgive him for placing such a burden upon you. He also wished for the village to see you as the hero that you are." Kasha ended.

"Whoa... so my parents didn't abandon me... They were killed... Jiji... I wish to take up my true surname... I wish to be known as Naruto Namikaze... I also wish to live in the Namikaze Estate instead of that rundown apartment... and I have no intention of being subjected to the CRA... Oh and I want my birth rights." Naruto said.

"Done, done, done, and done. You have no idea how proud I am of you right now Naruto." Hiruzen said.

"Thanks Jiji! Oh and I want my Clan Head seat after I become Chuunin!" Naruto said.

"Done... now go on. Get!" Sarutobi said smiling in a grandfatherly fashion.

Naruto and Kasha left heading for Training Ground 78 which was highly secluded.

"Alrigt Naruto... first thing I'm gonna teach you is a remedy for your worst Jutsu... The Clone Jutsu... The Jutsu I'm gonna teach you is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Here's the scroll for it... Now learn it so we can continue our training." Kasha said handing Naruto a scroll.

Then he left to set up a parameter.

_**1 hour later**_

Naruto had successfully learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, now there were 6 Narutos and 6 Kashas were in Training Ground 78. Kasha sent the 5 others to learn different things. Naruto then proceeded to make the 5 Shadow Clones produce hundreds of copies and have Soldier Pills. 2 of them left to learn Tree Climbing and Water Walking while doing Leaf Balancing by the hundreds. 1 of them was sent to the library under a transformation to mass read. 1 of them was trying to pop water balloons with one hand using only chakra and the last set was learning Fuuinjutsu. The original Naruto was laying down, shirtless and panting with Kasha over him. (A/N: No not like that.) Kahsa had drawn 2 different seals upon Naruto. One was a Gravity Seal and the other was a Restriction Seal. This will help for his training and then he had them be at 2x and Naruto had flopped down and panted from the exertion. Kasha smiled and showed his own and Naruto was surprised that he could still run as fast as Gennin yet have his gravity and restriction seals at 12x.

"Come on Naruto... I know that you won't give up until you become Hokage... I wish to help you with that goal... Now get up and I'll go easy on you... You must give me 10 push ups, 20 sit ups, 15 crunches and you must run around this training ground 15 times at top speed and you can not take the seals off until I say, it's a life and death situation, or your protecting someone prescious to you." Kasha stated.

Naruto smiled knowing from past experiences that Kasha could sometimes be a slave driver so he knew that even with all that he was going easy on him.

Naruto proceeded to do them and Kasha felt someone watching his student with love filled eyes and knowing that only someone with alot of potential could find this place turned and saw something that made him laugh. It was the same Hyuuga that stalked him on a daily basis.

"Naruto... take a short break... you have company... come on out Hyuuga-san!" Kasha called out.

A girl with shoulder length indigo hair, lavender eyes; no she wasn't blind; wearing an oversized fur coat with her family symbol on it. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Umm... Everyone... was... w-worried... a-about...y-you... N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Why don't you be hones Hyuuga-san... Only you were worried about him because you're in love with him." Kasha said smirking.

"Eeeep!" Hinata squeeked.

"Hah!" Kahsa laughed at Naruto's shocked expression.

"Is that true Hinata? Are you in love with me?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai!" Hinata said blushing up a storm.

"..." Naruto was too shocked that he was unresponsive to the entire world.

"Hyuuga-san would you come here for a moment?" Kahsa asked.

"H-Hai." Hinata said sulkingly knowing that she messed up Naruto's training.

They went out of ear shot of Naruto and Kasha muttered something to Hinata and pushed her along promising that he'll love it.

Hinata went up to Naruto and said," Umm... N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to her still with a blank shocked look on his face and Hinata lunged foward and kissed him full on the lips and Naruto's eyes widened further and then eventually he melted into the kiss and kissed her back shocking Hinata and yet it felt pleasant to them, like everything in life had fallen into place at that moment, like everything was right in the world.

"That got him to start working again." Kasha said happily.

They parted and looked lovingly into each other's eyes and Naruto asked," Really Hinata? You really are in love with me?"

"H-Hai." Hinata said.

Then Naruto hugged her and said thank you to her for loving him and told her his entire story just because he felt like it had to be done. Hinata did the thing that everyone expected minus Naruto and Kiba and that was hug him and tell him that she was thankful that he was protecting her since the day he was born.

"We can be together... my father wants me to marry into a big clan like the Yondaime's Clan, but he married had a child." Hinata said mornfully.

"Heh... However... I won't take up the Namikaze Clan Head title until I hit Chuunin." Naruto said.

"It's alright Naruto-kun... how long will you be gone from the Academy?" Hinata asked.

"2 months... tell the Teme that when I return I challenge him for his Rookie of the Year title." Naruto said.

"Will do Naruto-kun... Do I get a good-bye kiss?" Hinata asked giggling.

"You know it!" Naruto said happily and kissed Hinata full on the lips.

When Hinata left Kasha came up and got out a couple of kunai and told Naruto that he must dodge every single one of them.

Kasha then proceeded to throw the non blunted kunai with deadly force and accuracy. Naruto was doing everything he could to dodge every single attack getting only slight cuts.

Kasha was smiling proudly at Naruto.

"Alright Naruto I am satified with your progress with the dodging so now I will teach you my personal Taijutsu style... The King Krab Style... It's a personal Style that your father taught me he actually used a bastardized version of it and it was so different that it was considered a different Taijutsu and we didn't bother to correct them so we called it the Humming Bird Style. Now then get into the basic stance and take a deep breath and.. no... your form is terrible." Kasha said and proceeded to correct the mistakes.

_**2 months later**_

Naruto and Kasha were walking through Konoha and some people was smiling at Naruto because they didn't recognize him without the orange jumpsuit and the ones who did frowned and sent him death glares, but Naruto wasn't paying them any attention. They went straight for the Academy and Naruto went straight to class and Kasha told the teachers that it was classified and if they marked him absent for any of the days that he missed he would make sure that they were fired. Then he left and Sasuke being the arrogant dumb ass that he was smirked at Naruto and thought that no matter what training Naruto had there was no way for Naruto to defeat him. Naruto didn't pay him any attention and went straight for the seat beside Hinata and sat down beside her and took her hand making the entire class gasp seeing Hinata not blushing or fainting around him and that Naruto knew of her feelings and were acting like they were a couple. Then Sakura and Ino were there and yelling about who won and got sit next to 'Sasuke-kun'. Naruto groaned and rubbed his head with one of his free hands cause he refused to let go of Hinata's hand. He couldn't believe that he used to have a crush on Sakura when she was... well... a banshee.

"HEY GUYS! HUH! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SEAT NEXT TO _MY_ HINATA!" a loud brash animalistic voice shouted.

"SHUT UP KIBA! HINATA IS HER OWN PERSON WHO SHE PICKS IS HER DISCISION! SO SHUT UP AND WHAT EVER YOU HAVE TO SAY, SHOVE IT!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone gasped in surprise except Hinata and Sasuke for they had recognized him.

"Naruto? What the hell happened to you Uzumaki?" Ino asked.

"Actually it's Namikaze now." Naruto said as Iruka came in with Mizuki and Kasha.

Naruto smirked when Kasha nodded and knew that he didn't have to hold back. Sasuke noticing the nod wondered what was going on.

"Alright everyone... we have a graduation exam and we have an exhibition match for the title of Rookie of the Year between Naruto Uzumaki-" Mizuki said only for Kasha to say,"Namikaze."

"Anyway! and Sasuke Uchiha... We have agreed to allow both to fight without restraints and use any Jutsu they want, but killing is prohibited." Iruka said.

Both contestants nodded.

The class left and Naruto and Sasuke entered the arena and Naruto got into an unfamiliar Style noticed by Iruka, Mizuki, and Kasha. Iruka and Kasha were smirking and Mizuki's jaw hit the ground.

"That's the-" Mizuki said only for Iruka and Kasha to finish by saying," Humminbird Style made by the 4th Hokage."

Everyone was wondering where Naruto learned that Taijutsu style that has been lost for 12 Years.

Sasuke slightly unsettled got into his family's Interceptor Style. Then Mizuki thinking that Naruto only knew the opening stance started the match and Sasuke charged only for Naruto to take his punch in his hand and flip him over his back and for him to step on his throat.

Everyone was surprised at this. Then Mizuki thinking that Naruto didn't have a Jutsu that could out class Sasuke's B-Class Jutsu called for a Ninjutsu compitition. Sasuke thinking the same thing quickly performed the 3 High Ranked Jutsus he knew.

"Tch... simple... Shadow Clone Jutsu! Now then allow me to show you true Jutsu minus this A-Rank Forbidden Jutsu... **Rasengan!** Heh... That's not it... **Fuuton: Daitoppa! Fuuton: Raitoppa! Wind Style: Beast Wave Palm! Wind Style: Beast Wave Gale Palm!**" Naruto said calling out and using 4 A-Rank Ninjutsu and a B-Rank Ninjutsu.

Mizuki loosing confidence in Sasuke called for the one thing he knew Naruto couldn't do, Genjutsu.

Sasuke performed 6 High Class easily B-Rank Ninjutsu only for Naruto to dispell them within a second of being entered in them.

"I'm sorry to say this... but winner! Sa-" Mizuki said only for Kasha to bash him upside the head and say," Naruto Namikaze."

"He cheated!" One of Sasuke's fan girls yelled.

"There's no way anyone can beat Sasuke-kun!" another shouted.

"And where does he think he gets off using the extinct Clan name of Namikaze." shouted Ino.

"Almost exctinct Clan... I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze, formerly known as Kushina Uzumaki which the Uzumaki's were a Clan in Uzushiogakure no Sato... They were practically royalty because the ruler of Uzushiogakure no Satoalways passed down through th Uzumaki line." Naruto explained.

"So Naruto really is the last living decedant of 2 Clans? That means if he chooses to inact the CRA then he can have 8 wives at least!" Iruka said.

"Unfortunately he has turned that prospect down... He wants one girl and one girl only to help restore his clan and he only wants them if they love him for him and not his title or name. He's even living in his family estate now a days. And the council won't know of this until he becomes Chuunin minus Hiashi Hyuuga whom has agreed to allow him to date Hinata-san. He won't say anything though unless someone leaks it to the council and he will make sure that they will allow Naruto to keep his birth rights." Kasha stated.

"I see... this is quite interesting." Iruka said.

The fangirls were still saying that Naruto had cheated and that he was lying about his name.

"Anyone who says that Naruto is cheating or lying will fail _or _fired." Kasha said.

Mizuki was about to say that Naruto had cheated and he was on the 'cheat' part and gave up.

They then went into the room and Mizuki grabbed the stack of papers and passed them out and saved the last one with Chuunin level questions on it and left.

Naruto then answered all the questions and came up and turned it in under Kasha and Kasha gave him an instant 100 because he had a Shadow Clone over Naruto laying on the ceiling watching him answer the questions and when he got up Kasha's clone dispelled itself and told Kasha that he got the right answers.

Sasuke came up next and turned it in under Kasha and he looked at it and saw that it was one for D minus students and gave him a 0 and then gave him a second test... this one for Gennin not Academy Students. 3 minutes later Sasuke came up with a blank paper and told him that the council was going to hear about him giving him a test for Jounin.

"Tch... like to see what those old prunes will try to do." Kasha exaggerated.

When everyone was done Naruto took the test and graduated at the top of his class as Rookie of the Year. Hinata took the test snd graduated at the top of her class as Kunoichi of the Year. Naruto looked around and was saddened that Kiba Inuzuka had graduated as the Dead Last. Meaning that his teamates will be Hinata and Kiba. The world hated him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Gennin Squads**_

Kasha left the Academy with Naruto and he noticed that Naruto didn't look very happy.

"You figured out your Team haven't you?" Kahsa asked.

"Yeah... I don't want Kiba on my Team though, but I'd take him over the Teme any day." Naruto said.

"Hmmm... What about Shino?" Kasha asked.

"He'd be great cause he's strong, smart, and he's an Aburame. Plus he's not after Hinata." Naruto said difiantly.

At that Kasha had to chuckle knowing how much Narutohad fallen in love with the young Hyuuga heiress.

" Well then... you'd be happy to know that Your Team has already been decided. It will be you, Sasuke, and Sakura..." Kasha with a serious tone, yet on the inside he was laughing cause he knew Naruto's reaction will be.

"..." Naruto looked shocked at that until it finally hit home and he yelled," WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Joking... Your team will consist of you, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame under my tutelage. Kurenai was a little peeved that Shino and Hinata were part of my team, but Kakashi left her without a team when he took Kiba under him cause he said if he can't have you then he'll take Kiba in wich they switched the female of Kurenai's team for Kiba, but I wouldn't be surprised if by the time the Chuunin Exams role along the 3 of the guys on Kurenai's Team decide to jump her and fuck her brains out. Anyway Asuma took on Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. No doubt Ino will become their little sex slave by the time of the 2nd part of the Chuunin Exams. Kakashi will try to get into the 2 girls pants. All in all... our team is the normal one/" Kasha said.

"Indeed." Naruto agreed.

_**The Next Day**_

"_SHUT UP!_" Iruka yelled using the big head jutsu.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Tsuki Shima... Your Jounin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake... Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Sai Takana, and Kuzuku Ukuzuk... Your Jounin Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi... Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi... Your Jounin Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi... and last but not least is the newest team for complete annihilation is Team 15 which consists of Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame... Your Jounin Sensei is Kasha Hiniku." Iruka said.

Then the door opened and 2 people walked in and called for Teams 8 and 15 and for them to head towards the roof. The 2 assigned teams raced for the roof trying to out do the other team knowing that todays friend could be tomorrow's enemy.

When they got there they were made to introduce themselves.

"My name is Kasha Hiniku... I like Training Naruto, watching Naruto and Hinata be together, and Ramen. I dislike many other things. My hobbies... I don't have any... My dream is for Naruto to become either the Godaime or the Rokudaime Hokage." Kasha said then Kurenai took her turn.

(A/N: Insert boring introduction from Kurenai Yuuhi here other than the fact that you should know that she has a vibrator in her.)

"Alright blondie you're up." Kurenai said thinking that the Gennin wannabe couldn't take her, but Kasha laughed at her and pointed at her.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"You called the wrong guy a name! If he learned just one more thing, but not from me... from his godfather Jiraiya then he could take on Tsunade and live! He could probably take on Orochimaru right now and cause him a little bit of damage." Kasha said.

"Wait a minute Kasha-sensei... you know my parents and you know information on me that not even Jiji knows... How?" Naruto asked.

"Because one of Madara's lackeys whom was strong... very strong kept me busy, yet nearby when I dealt with him it was over. Your father told me the whole thing soon after his final message." Kasha stated.

"I see... So Kasha-sensei... It's my turn... my name is Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki not blondie, I like training, Ramen, and above all -looks pointedly at Hinata-. I hate fools who can't see the difference between a scroll and a kunai, Jerks with a superior attitude, the 4 minutes it takes for Ramen to cook, and Kimiwakimi Agashigan!" Naruto yelled while everyone looked at him crazily as he sat infront of a television watching his favorite show with Sakura Blossoms surrounding him.

"KICK THEIR ASS BYAKUYA KUCHIKI! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! Scatter... Senbonzakura." Naruto said and felt a warm feeling in his heart at seeing the awesome, yet oddly familiar Shikai of Byakuya Kuchiki.

" *sigh* That's Naruto-kun for you... My name is Hinata Hyuuga... I like Pressing Flowers, Cinnamon Buns, and above all..." Hinata looks at Naruto who's still too engrosed in the show to pay any attention," I dislike violence, people who down grade Naruto because they think he's weak, and above all... perverts. My hobbies is... huh... I guess I never really thought about it except making medicinal creams... My dream is to be a great kunoichi and destroy my clan's horrid practice of placing that horrible seal upon the branch members." Hinata stated.

"Interesting." Kurenai said.

"That's my Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled only to have a foot shoved in his face curtesy of Naruto.

"My name is unimportant or rather... I don't have one... I have no emotions... My dream-" Sai said only for Kasha to tell him to stick out his tongue and there on his tongue was a seal array.

"You're a ROOT member sent to spy on Naruto by Danzou... *sigh* Just having you is so troublesome for the team... Kiba... your first mission is to break him of his no emotion thing. *sigh* What do you want Kakashi?" Kasha asked.

"Trade you Sasuke for Naruto." Kakashi said smiling with hope clear in his voice.

"No... I don't want that bastard for an apprentice... everyone knows that the Uchiha were planning a coup de tat upon Konoha because this village thought one of them controled the Nine Tailes... Little do they know it was true, but it was someone who is supposed to be dead." Kasha said.

"It is true." Naruto said holding up a picture of someone who fought the Shodaime Hokage.

"Naruto... you idiot! That's obviously Madara Uchiha, Sasuke-kun's several great grand father." Sakura stated.

"He's still alive because he holds a form of the Sharingan that can make the person live forever if they are not killed." Kasha said.

Sasuke perked up at that.

"The way you must do so is you must kill your best friend and morn for it greatly and then you must kill your brother and take his eyes for your own." Kasha said.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that information.

"However if your brother is killed by another person's hands then the whole idea of it is out the window or if he's dieng from a disease then the same product will occur... Sorry Sasuke... Itachi has been ordering my secret recipe medicine for years... He's gravely ill... He'll die within 5... 10 years tops... His eyes will do you no good... Now if I can only find this Nagato that Jiraiya talks about whom has the Rinnegan... The Rinnegan is known to revive the dead at the sacrifice of the users life... however... This Nagato person that Jiraiya talks about doesn't seem like the person to try it... Oh well." Kasha said.

"So sensei... What do we do first." Naruto asked.

"A survival excersize... I might have taught you everything you know, but not everything I know." Kasha said.

"Let me guess... This is some type of test to see if we become Gennin and has a horrible failure rate." Naruto said.

" *sigh* correct." Kasha said.

"ALRIGHT! We'll definately pass this test!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata blushed at his enthusiasm, but knew that the other day was a dream.

(A/N: Yes... in the last chapter Hinata had seen Naruto shirtless, passed out, and dreamt the whole thing.)

Naruto who had smashed his foot into Kiba when he called Hinata his Hinata-chan did so cause when he heard something fall turned and saw Hinata there and went home that night thinking about why she would be there and when he laid down realized she was in love with him and she was there because she was worried about him. He dreamed about the future and he was in a tuxedo and Hinata was in a gown and they were in front of the Sandaime reciting their vows. It was their wedding day. When he dreamt that he kissed her he felt so happy inside that he realized he was in love with her. But when he wanted to tell her he got so nervous about it that he just couldn't even open his mouth to speak. Just like Hinata, only it felt like she never had a mouth to begin with.

Naruto knew of his heritage, he knew that if someone knew then it would leak and he'd either; A: have even more assination attempts placed upon him, B: have everyone offer there daughter's hand in marriage while he was forced to be put under the CRA, or C: Both. He did not like those choices being as the only one he wanted to be with was Hinata. He also knew that if he was to have a chance with Hinata then he'd have leak out his heritage. Instead while they were in the Chuunin Exams he'd tell her and when he made Chuunin they would leak it out.

"Alright... Meet me in 3 minutes in Training Ground 15 which is our Team's personal Training Ground and also we will be there from 1 in the morning to 1 in the afternoon and then we will take a break and then at 5 in the evening we will do missions... I have set this up so that the competition won't have any idea of you're abilities... But that is if you have passed the test... oh... and I hate to be the bearer of bad news... This test usually has a 66% failure rate, but... with me as your Jounin Sensei... your failure possibility percentage is 75%... So good luck!" Kasha said and vanished in a collum of black with sliced leaves swirling around the collum.

"Umm... Guys... where is Training Ground 15?" Naruto asked.

"It's right next to the old Clan Grounds for the Namikaze Estate... infact it is in between the Namikaze Estate, Hyuuga Compound, and Aburame Hive." Shino said logically.

"I see... Well then... lets go." Naruto said knowing where that was cause he knew where the Hyuuga Compound was.

_**Training Ground 15**_

"Alright guys... I'll give you 4 tries to come up with my favorite song's chorus... My favorite song is song by Joe Nichols and it is called... 'The Impossible.'... now then... it will go in this order... 1st Naruto... Then Shino... then Hinata... and finally Naruto again. How you go about figuring it out is up to you, but you can not leave this Training Ground to figure it out." Kasha said.

Naruto smiled and talked to the other 2 making Kasha believe that he had figured out the true purpose of the Exams.

"The Chorus is: Unsinkable ships... sink." Naruto started.

"Unbreakable Walls... break." Hinata said blushing.

"Sometimes the things you think would never happen, happen just like that." Shino said.

"Unbendable steel... bends." Naruto said.

"If the fury of the wind is unstoppable." Hinata said getting close to putting an apple to shame.

"I've learned to never underestimate... the impossible." Shino finished.

"Correct and finally... you pass... hmm... It is currently... 1 in the afternoon... take a 4 hour break and then meet me at the Hokage Tower at 5 in the evening." Kasha stated.

"Right!" They said.

"Now get out of here." Kasha said.

_**At the Hokage Tower at 5 in the evening to get their first mission**_

Kasha, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino waltzed into the Hokage Tower and saw Sasuke exit with Sakura, Tsuki Shima, and Kakashi Hatake all supporting gash marks resembling that someone had tried to cut them open in many different places all except Kakashi.

"Hn... Dobe... what are you doing here so late? Fail your True Gennin Exam?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope... Actually we passed it and we're here to get our first mission." Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah yeah... Just get out of my way Dobe." Sasuke said as Sakura and Tsuki Shima ran after him with hearts in their eyes screeching about how cool he was and that Naruto must have somehow cheated to gain the Rookie of the Year title from him.

Team 15 just simply ignored them and entered the Hokage's office and then Kasha said," Team 15 reporting for missions Hokage-sama."

"Tora! NO!" someone yelled and they heard groaning.

"Team 15 is to catch Tora the Cat." Sarutobi said.

"Alright." Naruto said as he, Hinata, Shino, and Kasha exited and returned not 5 minutes later with a _purring_ cat in Hinata's arms much to Naruto's ire until he got a fiendishly evil idea.

They returned the cat to the damaiyo's wife and then she paid for it with extra cash telling them that she wants Team 15 on the job and Team 15 groaned and Naruto transformed into a cat after making a Shadow Clone to take his place and leaped into Hinata's arms.

Kasha had seen the whole thing and he was certain that Shino had noticed the use of Jutsus as well as everyone else in the room minus Hinata who looked at the cat and smiled and started to pet it.

"Naruto... DROP THE HENGE AND STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Iruka yelled.

The cat leaped out of Hinata's arms and attacked Iruka's face and then jumped out of the window and landed on all four legs and ran out and sat down outside of his apartment and transformed back into his true form and then unlocked his door and entered.

Soon his Shadow Clone's memories were sent to him and he smirked knowing that Hinata was alright for his Shadow Clone had personally walked her home.

He felt the fox trying to take him into the seal and the fox chuckled when Naruto stood before him.

"**I like your choice in a mate kit... She will be a strong one... I approve... I have a feeling that your mother and father would as well.**" the Fox said.

"Oh... well... umm... thanks." Naruto said as he left.

Just then there was a knock on his door and he answered it and then he saw an ANBU member there and she said," Naruto Namikaze... you are to report to the Hokage's office immediately."

"Alright..." Naruto said as he vanished in a burst of speed reserved for those of Rock Lee's and Might Gai's caliber.

When arrived he saw that not only the Hyuuga Clan Head, Hiashi Hyuuga, was there, but also a man wearing the robes of the Raikage, and a man wearing the robes reserved for the Mizukage.

"Ummm... yes... Hokage-sama... You have called me here?" Naruto asked.

"Ah... yes... Naruto... These 3 men have come up with Marriage Documents for you... I don't know how they caught wind of your heritage being as kept it a B-Rank Secret, but they did." Hiruzen said.

"Alright... To whom?" Naruto asked.

"My daughter, Hinata, and I also believe she is on your team." Hiashi said making Naruto very happy, but didn't want to force her into anything.

"My village's Top Kunoichi, Yugito Nii." the Raikage stated.

"And my village's Top Kunoichi, Mai Tsuge." the Mizukage said.

(A/N: Can someone please tell me, for I have forgotten, Mai's last name? She's the current Mizukage in the Manga series.)

"I see... aren't they a bit old for me with the exception of Hinata?" Naruto asked serious.

"Truth be told... want Yugito out of the village because no matter what I order, the village sees her as a demon... she's like you young Naruto... a Jinchuuriki... she holds the Nibi." the Raikage said.

"And... truth be told... I've heard about how this village treats one of my fellow Jinchuuriki, so I'm sending her to protect you." the Mizukage said.

Naruto was smiling at that thought knowing that the Mizukage was being completely honest and that the Raikage was being serious.

"Very well... I accept your terms...but... I Old Man... I don't think my apartment is big enough." Naruto said.

"Heh... then I guess you'll just have to move into your father's estate then won't you?" Sarutobi asked smiling.

Naruto smiled, but then fainted instantly waking up in his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: For one thing… I'd like to thank everyone for telling me that I put down Mai Tsuge when it was supposed to be Mei Terumi… Thank you all and I will now keep it as such. Although if you would all realize that I never called Mei a Jinchuuriki, just a bloodline wielder, which she is. Thank you.**_

Naruto awoke and instantly knew what had occurred and he expressed it by yelling," Damn it all to hell! Not another dream where Hiashi allows me to marry Hinata!" He didn't know who the others were, but then again… he didn't care worth shit for it. He then heard a knock at his door and when he opened it, there stood Kasha.

"Now Naruto… I know that you're in love with Hinata, but you can't let it rule you like this. Now… you must let this go, or you must tell Hinata this and then put it behind you, because if this gets in the way of the team or the missions, then I will disband this team… Now then it is 1:00 AM… we must go meet Hinata and Shino for training." Kasha stated.

"Alright Sensei… What are we going to do today sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well… we're going to work on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuuinjutsu today up until you hit Chuunin, and then if you guys want, I'll teach you what I know on Genjutsu." Kasha stated firmly.

"Right… So how are we going to do that?" Naruto asked wanting to learn for a change.

"Well… we're going to have to put Resistance and Gravity Seals upon them… I'll get Shino and you'll have Hinata." Kasha said effectively making Naruto blush bright red.

Kasha couldn't help, but chuckle at that. Naruto smiled at that while blushing and said," You weren't kidding when you said that were you?"

"Nope." Kasha said with laughter clear in his voice.

When they arrived at Training Field 15 and they told them the news and said," I'll put the Gravity and Resistance Seal on Shino, Naruto... you go place the seal upon Hinata... Shino take your shirt off and Hinata take shoes off."

Naruto and Hinata blushed at that and Hinata took her shoes off and Naruto took his brush out and Kasha and Naruto started to draw the seals upon Shino's chest, and Hinata's feet. Hinata started to squirm and giggle which soon turned into full blown rocking and laughing. To Naruto it sounded absolutely divine, and he loved every bit of it. He hated the fact that she was shaking making it hard for him to draw the seal.

Hinata seeing this thought the reasons were actually reversed that they were. She got up when he was done and apologized and ran faster than Kiba cornered with soap and water. Naruto seeing her run didn't even wait for his sensei's approval and he simply ran straight after her. Kasha smiled at the sight for he knew that the only person that could fix this would be Naruto and he for one believed in him.

_**With Naruto**_

The Nine Tailed Fox had been busy increasing Naruto's senses to the point that they were super human. His sense of smell wasn't exactly at Inuzuka levels yet, but they were several times stronger than that of a normal human being. He picked out Hinata's unique scent out of the others rather easily for it was the most enticing to him. It was lavender, flowers, and strawberries. He followed the scent all the way to the top of the 4th Hokage's head and there she was under a Sakura Tree atop the 4th's head like an angel... the only problem was... she was crying. Naruto didn't know why, but he did not like the sight of Hinata crying. He absolutely hated the sight of it. He couldn't stand the sight of it. So he approached her and slipped an arm around her and tried to comfort her. A while passed before Hinata finally calmed down enough to talk and she said," I know my laughter is unappealing... Not like the other girls... I also know that everyone takes pleasure in my discomfort... so... stop trying to be so nice please."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about... Your laughter is appealing... Those other girls have interesting laughs, yes, but nothing like yours... Yours is just... divine I guess you could say... And I most certainly don't take pleasure in your discomfort." Naruto stated firmly.

"Really?" Hinata asked uncertain that he was telling the truth.

"Believe it." Naruto said softly.

Hinata's eyes widened at that saying because she realized that Naruto hadn't said it in a while and there he was saying it to her. She felt such joy in that regard that she could have died right there a happy girl. Naruto seeing that she was cheering up grinned a foxy smile at her, making her blush and he touched her forehead and asked," Hey… Hinata… are you sick or something? You feel a little warm."

All that caring from the boy she loved was just too much for poor, sweet, innocent, beautiful, Hinata as she gracefully fainted with her head on his chest and her hand… somehow slipping into his pants. Needless to say that Naruto was slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed by that. He gently pulled her hand out and tightened his belt, so that it couldn't happen again and then he lightly jogged back to the training field. When he arrived Naruto noticed that they were done and already training without them and Kasha gave him a nod of acknowledgement telling him that he was excused from training until Hinata woke up. She eventually did and saw that Naruto was caring for her and promptly fainted. Naruto seeing this simply chuckled. Kasha hearing Naruto's chuckle looked over and saw one of the sweetest things he had ever seen, and he also knew that Hiashi and Neji Hyuuga would throw a fit worth 3 Kyuubis; and that was saying something. Shino noticed them and knew the exact same thing only a little different because he thought that the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime sacrificing his life to kill the beast. His thoughts were that they were cause more chaos than 54 swarms of Kekkai Bugs that were going on a feeding frenzy.

Anyone who knew about the Kekkai Bugs knew that they fed upon Chakra and if anyone knew a Hyuuga then they would know that everyone has chakra in some amount. Civilians just had chakra levels too small to harness, as such the fact that 54 swarms of Kekkai Bugs going on a feeding frenzy was a catastrophe. The Hokage, whom was watching from his crystal ball of gazing, knew that it would be absolutely horrible. When Hinata finally woke up again and not pass out from seeing Naruto above her looking at her with care in his eyes, they started to train as well and Naruto proved that Hinata was stronger than she appeared to be even in her family's point of view. Naruto had sent a kick at her only for her to dodge it and block the tenketsus in his legs his legs to buckle and fall down then she took out a kunai, and press it against his neck. Kasha for one was surprised, while Shino was shocked. Naruto looked at her with pride, while Hinata looked at him with suspicion. Kasha noticing the look, realized that Naruto knew that he would most likely seriously harm her, and as such, either get himself banished, or hold the team back by taking out one of the key members of the team. Kasha knew that he also wanted to hold back because Naruto was in love with Hinata, and probably held back quite a bit. Kasha walked up to Naruto and Hinata and said," Very good Hinata… Naruto… you need to work more on your training if you were defeated that easily by such round about means."

"Yes sensei." Naruto stated solemnly.

"Hinata… you go spar with Shino now… I'll take on Naruto." Kasha stated firmly.

"Hai." Hinata said and ran off to take on her other teammate.

"Naruto… just how much did you hold back against Hinata?" Kasha asked.

"About 2/3. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because… that was ended too quickly… I know your reasons for not harming her, but at least give her a challenge." Kasha stated with authority.

"Hai sensei." Naruto stated sadly.

"Now then… let's go… no holding back." Kasha ordered.

"Hai." Naruto said making hundreds of Shadow Clones and they all ran at Kasha whom simply fluxed out a bit of his chakra end changed it to Wind affinity and cut them all making them poof out of existence.

"Come on Naruto… I know I taught you better than that during your time at the academy." Kasha prodded.

Naruto simply nodded and motioned with his head towards his teammates, whom were engrossed in sparring to not notice, and to show that he wasn't going to go full power with them around, much to Kasha's dismay and understanding. Dismay, because Naruto wanted to hold back on him because of an outside force; even if indirectly; and understanding because he didn't want to hurt his teammates as such he held back from going full force. Kasha was both proud and disappointed in Naruto at that point. Disappointed because he was counting on Naruto to be the role model for Shino and Hinata to jump to great lengths to reach his level of capabilities. He was proud of Naruto because a great warrior knows when to hold back and when to attack full force, but that was on children outside of the academy. Naruto should not have taken it easy on her because an enemy would not have taken it easy upon her. He explained that to Naruto after their fight and Naruto simply shook his head and said that he could go full force on Shino, but Hinata… it was impossible, because she was the object of his affection. Kasha simply smiled at Naruto's adoration for the Hyuuga Heiress, and shook his head and said that he needed to stop holding back. Naruto thought over it and reluctantly agreed that it was best for the squad that he helped them like that so that they could be ready for the Chuunin Exams. He decided that instead of doing only 25% against Hinata he would use 30%. He just hoped that it would be enough for the Taijutsu portion of the training the next day. He went up to his apartment that night and saw an ANBU there with an Owl mask and he was told that the Hokage would like to see him. Naruto simply nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves surprising the ANBU who thought that Naruto was a simple run of the mill Gennin and then thought, 'What the hell are they teaching at the Academy now a days?'

_**At the Hokage's Office**_

Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office and said," Hey Jiji did you need me?"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and said," Ah… Naruto… yes… I did… I've been told by your sensei, that you're ready for your house now… Inside that house you will find your father's Jutsu library… So you will not be staying inside of your apartment anymore… instead you will be staying the Namikaze Estate. Your father's Estate mind you. It's right next door to the Hyuuga Compound. Now-"at that moment he noticed Naruto had fainted with nose bleed.

Hiruzen just simply stared at him and wondered why he had done that. Then he activated the rewind function of his orb of spying and saw that Naruto had developed a major crush on Hinata Hyuuga and her room would be visible from the Master Bedroom which Naruto would inevitably take as his own that simple fact brought a smile to his face for the third time that day. For Hinata's room had no wall only a glass wall instead of a wooden wall. When Naruto woke up, he needed an escort to take him to the Namikaze Estate because he would have random spurs of dazes in which he would just stop walking altogether.

_**The Next Day**_

Kasha, Shino, and Hinata were there and waiting on Naruto to get there. Kasha was starting to get irritated about it and voiced it by yelling," Damn it! Where the hell is he?... Oh wait… I gave the house… Oh crap… I'll be right back." Kasha stated as he vanished in a swirl of leaves and appeared in front of the Namikaze Estate. He entered and went up to the Master Bedroom and there laid Naruto in a pool of his own blood streaming out of his nose. Kasha smirked and slapped Naruto awake and vanished with him in a swirl of flames and reappeared in front of the others and Kasha said," Found him passed out in a pool of his own blood streaming from his own nose. It seems he saw something more than he could handle."

Hinata thought about that and soon her eyes widened and she blushed and fainted, and Naruto immediately went to her side and checked to see if she was alright. Shino having put two and two together just sighed and shook his head while Kasha was performing handsigns for a Water Style Jutsu. Naruto seeing this vanished in a burst of speed and Kasha shot a highly weakened **Water Dragon Jutsu** at her. They then began on their Taijutsu training which went rather well cause Kasha had them run around the entire village with double their weight in weights forty times before dawn. He then started them on Ninjutsu and he had them mold as much chakra as they could. Naruto was Kage level, Hinata was Chuunin, and Shino was Chuunin.

"Alright... We're going to be Tree Walking. Except Naruto. Naruto will be Storm Hand Walking." Kasha said as he started to run through hand signs at an incredibly fast pace.

They did so and when they recovered Kasha asked them to mold chakra again and Naruto was Kage still, Hinata was mid Jounin and Shino was High Chuunin.

"Well damn... Shino... your slowing this down... Water Walk now!" Kasha said as he taught Hinata the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**.

Naruto already knew the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and was practicing to make his Chakra Control better so he did Storm Hand Walking with the occasional help from Kasha.

When Shino finished with the Water Walking exercise it was nearly lunch time and Kasha taught him the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** as well and smirked.

"Now then team... this style of training is very harsh... It will also help you gain years of knowledge in only a few days. It's when you use the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** when practicing you Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, and even you Taijutsu, minus the physical training. This also allows you to become better than your classmates in a shorter amount of time than usual. Now Hinata make 20 **Shadow Clones**, Shino make **10 Shadow Clones**, and Naruto make 40 of them. He then began training them in Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Tracking, and the fighting part of Taijutsu.

They progressed exponentially and Hinata was on even ground with Shino and the two of them combined would give Naruto a run for his money. When they left they went to the mission hall and got themselves D-Rank missions en mass, but not before running into Team 7 where Sasuke tried to challenge Naruto to a match, Sakura trying to tell Hinata that Naruto was not worth it and she should try to change her love from Naruto to Sasuke and Kiba bragging to Shino that he could kick all of their butts. The end result was Naruto vanishing and reappearing behind Sasuke with a kunai to his neck, Hinata forming some **Shadow Clones** and surrounding Sakura, and Shino sending his Kekkai Bugs after Kiba whom screamed in terror. Kakashi asked Kasha to keep his students in check and Kasha said," Don't ask me, tell your own students not to pick fights that they can't win. Naruto could wipe the floor with you as it is right now. Hinata could kick Sasuke's butt and Shino could take on both Sakura and Kiba and win." Kasha said ominously as they vanished in a swirl of leaves making Kakashi's eye widen as he recognized the **Shunshin no Jutsu** taught to Chuunin.

Sasuke was pissed at this news that, in his book, a lower clan member could kick his butt. Sakura was furious that anyone could down play her Sasuke-kun's skills and Kiba was out cold from Chakra Exhaustion.

Team 15 completed their missions by 3:00 and had lunch and had a Team Meeting to tell each other a little bit more about themselves in which Naruto told everyone, at prodding from Kasha, about the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of him. Hinata was shocked and immediately told Naruto that she thought nothing less of him and in fact respected him more for keeping the fox at bay because he was like a scroll and the Kyuubi no Kitsune was like a kunai sealed inside of the scroll. Shino simply nodded and said in his monotone voice that betrayed no emotion that was patented by the Aburame Clan," I am glad that you keep the fox at bay because it would surely destroy us all in the event that it escaped, I am also glad that you keep it at bay for I was not even born yet, and if the fox had not been sealed inside of you then Konoha would not be here today and we would all be dead."

Naruto loved the fact that his team thought that much of him. They had done all of 30 missions together and they trusted him so comepletely. They then left for home and Naruto walked with Hinata while also stealing glances at her behind her back thinking naughty things and about the night before.

Hinata having noticed this decided to do something very bold tonight and instead of wearing a form fitting night gown to bed, she was going to sleep naked. She blushed at the idea of it and Naruto found it unbearably cute. He almost hugged her right then and there and sceam, "She's so cute when she blushes it's so awesome that she's my new next door neighbor and that my bedroom has a clear view of her room and it is epically awesome."

They parted ways and were about to enter their respective houses until Hinata raced back and told Naruto that she was supposed to invite her entire team over for dinner for the day after tomorrow and that we would be having a dinner of their sensei's choice.

Naruto was surprised that Hiashi would do such a thing and happily agreed and left for his house until Hinata asked," A-Are y-you g-going t-to b-be i-in y-your M-Master B-Bedroom t-tonight?"

"Yeah? Why?" Naruto asked.

"W-Well... I-I j-just w-wanted t-to w-wish th-that y-you e-enjoy t-the show." Hinata said.

"Eh? What show Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-You'll s-see." Hinata stated.

Naruto knew something was up, but he turned that thought down thinking that this was Hinata that they were talking about and that no one could have known that she was as beautiful under all of that clothing as she was. Naruto had a better idea than, and he would be willing to bet on this one, her own father.

_**The Next 1:00 AM**_

There was a knock on Naruto's door and he answered it after shampooing his carpet and cleaning up his blood stains on the floor and ran down to answer it to find Hinata there in her ninja outfit. Naruto looked down at himself and noticed he was still in his pajamas and vanished in burst of speed and came back in his own ninja outfit they left together catching up with Shino and arrived in Training Ground 15. They arrived there and saw Kasha there and he told them that today they were going to do the same again as yesterday only they were going to end everything with Fuuinjutsu because he had looked over their seals and they were sloppy at best.

They all held their head down in shame and did as they were told, during their sprint around the village they had quadruple their weight in weights and they had to be back before dawn once more and they had to do 100 laps around the village. When they accomplished this they were exhausted, but knew they had more to accomplish so they got over their exhaustion and got to their feet and used **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and trained in their Ninjutsu, Tracking, fighting Taijutsu, and lastly Fuuinjutsu. Once they were with that they went for a few more missions and were surprised to see Team 7 there requesting a C-Rank mission even though they were well above their capabilities and that the Sandaime Hokage had agreed. Naruto looked at him and Sarutobi winked and said," Ah Team 15... I have a mission for you. Team 7... you're dismissed."

Team 7 left with grins on their faces at the fact that they had a C-Rank mission before any of the other teams and Team 15 tried to reason with the Sandaime Hokage only for him to laugh and say," Team 15... you are easily a Jounin level Team and I am sending you off to back up Team 7 whom is a low Gennin level team, but don't let the entire back up part get to you... You guys are the leaders of the mission. Your client is Tazuna from Wave and you are to escort and protect him against bandits... however... something tells me that he lied about the mission because they cannot afford it and I am a kind old man and am taking pity on them. Now then I am sending you guys out right now... you are to defend against the case of it being ninja instead of bandits."

"Alright Hokage-sama... Although you are highly overestimating our abilities, but we're going to do this mission anyway." Kasha said and they took the mission file and left to pack for a month long mission. They arrived to the west gate and were surprised to see Team 7. Likewise they were surprised to see them. Sasuke then challenged Naruto to a fight and Naruto blew him off only for Sakura to try to punch him for disrespecting his superiors and Hinata blocked it quickly and everyone looked at Hinata as she radiated killing intent. Naruto glanced at her and knew that they needed to have enough time to find out what that was all about. Kiba noticing this snickered while Sasuke had one thought run through his head, _' Must not mess with Hinata, for I do not wish to die a slow and painful death.'_ over and over again until Kakashi showed up and noticed that Team 15 were packed and laughed and asked if they were leaving the village for good. Kasha showed up and said," Kakashi... I think you forgot to grab our client at his hotel."

"_Our client_? Kasha I think you're confused... This Team 7's client." Kakashi stated.

"Nope... orders from the Hokage... We are to join you in case of ninja attack instead of bandits." Kasha stated as he glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi, whom was no fool knew that if Kasha wanted he could easily get him demoted and sent to do D-Rank missions for the rest of his life and the sheer thought of it sent chills down his spine.

"What do you mean orders from the Hokage? I could easily take out any ninja that is sent to take out the old man." Sasuke said arrogantly.

Naruto simply scoffed at Sasuke's arrogance and Sakura tried to punch him for the obvious disrespect only for Hinata to catch her hand once more and Kakashi's eye widened at the clear demonstration of strength from the Hyuuga.

"Alright guys... we must go to Wave so let's get going as peacefully as possible." Kasha said.

Team 7 reluctantly agreed and they left and soon where conversing lightly as to not give away how strong they were except Sasuke, who thought it was below his social status to talk to, in his view, commoners. Sakura tried on several occasions to get him to go out on a date with her. Kiba kept asking Hinata, much to her annoyance and Naruto's anger. Shino kept quiet, but that was normal. Kasha and Kakashi were having a glaring contest and Kasha was winning exponentially.

They came across a puddle of water and Kiba yelled that it was the worst disguise that he had ever seen. Two shinobi wearing Hidden Mist Chuunin gear attacked and Naruto simply tossed a kunai at the chain and their gauntlets while Hinata and Shino took their chakra away from them.

Kasha dismissed them and asked them why they attacked them and they took one look at him and laughed. Kasha sighed and activated his Clan's doujutsu, Ookamigan, and peered inside of their head and saw what their mission was.

"This mission has easily been upgraded to A-Rank status... The next opponent is Zabuza Momochi and his Chuunin level, ANBU look alike, prodigy." Kasha said.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the fact that Kasha got that kind of information from staring at them, then brushed it off thinking that even the Hyuuga could do it and if they could then the Uchiha Clan could do it better than anyone. He has and will always have complete faith in Sasuke's abilities as an Uchiha and chuckled that his pink haired banshee of a student was in love with him, and he also thought that the Hyuuga girl on Team 15 should be Sasuke's girlfriend because by no means is she weak, but she was in love with the Kyuubi brat, and by the looks of things before they encountered the two shinobi told him that Kiba and the Kyuubi brat were in love with her as well. He sighed because he knew that if she was given a choice then she would choose the Kyuubi brat. He would have to make sure that Sasuke breaks her will and he gains her as one of his wives under Clan Restoration Act. Then she would have no choice in who she would be with even if she did love the Kyuubi brat.

(A/N: I do not think Naruto and the Kyuubi no Kitsune are one and the same, but I think that everyone who does are complete and total idiots and should never see the light of day again.)

Kasha whom still had his Ookamigan activated had peered into Kakashi's mind and sighed and said," Try it and I will make sure that Sasuke gets castrated and you get triple demoted and have to do D-Ranks for 5 years and you won't be able to get promoted for 10 years."

"You can try... I'll just have the Council promote me back up and demote you on down." Kakashi threatened.

"HAH! You forget that the clans all owe me favors even your own clan, that the civilian council have no business in shinobi affairs, that only the Hokage can demote and promote shinobi, and that I am your superior and that threatening me can earn you a long time in prison as it could be seen as a sign of treason." Kasha laughed.

Kakashi only chuckled pathetically signaling that he did not believe him and Kasha only smirked and vanished once more. They continued on with their trek to Wave Country only to stop for the night in which Kasha and his team set up their part of camp first and vanished for some training. Kakashi and Sasuke seeing this left to go spy on their training and what they saw looked completely insane. Naruto, Shino, and Hinata had seals on them and Kakashi could tell that it sealed over 50% of their chakra and the Gravity Seals were at a higher level than Rock Lee's. They even had storage seals on them so that they were never completely unarmed. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sheer possibility of their possibility of Team 15's abilities while Sasuke saw a tattoo and that they were moving as fast as Chuunin. They were breaking down trees which should only be able to be done by Chuunin, they were using Jounin level Jutsus without breaking a sweat, they were all in all better than he was and it infuriated him. He wanted that kind of power and in his mind, it was rightfully his. Kasha and Naruto whom had more experience in tracking than their two other team mates, knew that Kakashi and Sasuke were spying upon them and were quite angry at that fact. Naruto then got an evil smirk and released the Gravity Seal and vanished and reappeared behind Kakashi and Sasuke with a **Rasengan** in each hand and they turned around as he said," Now what do we have here... two spies trying to learn how we're as strong as we are right now."

Sasuke growled at him and Naruto smirked and Kasha said," Alright Naruto... that's enough for now... We will report this to the Hokage later after the mission and as head of the mission I'm temporarily demoting you Kakashi down to Gennin and under Team 15's rule. I am highly disappointed in you for doing this."

Kakashi simply rolled his eyes at Kasha and vanished and ordered his team to get up at dawn and Kasha came up and told Team's 15 and 7 to be up at 1:00 in the morning and those who were late in getting up will automatically forfeit the money of the mission payment to the team that wasn't and that they were to obey his orders and that Kakashi was a Gennin at the moment.

Sakura, Tsuge Mora, and Sasuke laughed at Kakashi's predicament and Kasha informed them that they had to get up early in the morning to leave the camp at 1:00. Kasha smirked at them and vanished inside of his tent, while Team 15 did so as well and Tazuna was set to sleep next to Shino.

_**The Next day 1:00**_

Out of Team 7 only Tsuge Mora woke up in time to leave and Kasha smiled at her for having the decency to follow directions. They continued to escort Tazuna to the land of Waves and soon Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi caught up and Kasha said," When we get back you are to hand over your pay checks."

"And if we don't?" Kakashi asked arrogantly.

"Then I will force you to. You might not remember Kakashi, but in ANBU I was the top interrogator, not Ibiki… all I had to do was peer into someone's head and I had the information. Ibiki must work for his information. It got boring eventually. The prisoners didn't have to talk any, because by the time they did I already knew their life's story." Kasha said.

"You wouldn't dare use the Ookamigan on me." Kakashi said.

"Wouldn't I Kakashi?" Kasha asked as his doujutsu flashed for a second for emphasis.

Kakashi then knew that no one would be able to stop it from occurring because it was an order from a superior officer.

Then Sasuke heard something in the bushes and tossed a kunai into them and their trotting out was a terrified white furred bunny.

Kakashi and Team 15 quickly made the deduction on what this meant. They expressed it by simply yelling," DOWN!" and Sasuke dragged Tazuna down while everyone else fell to the ground as well. They just barely avoided getting their heads cleaved off as a giant sword came flying out of the trees and embedded itself on the side of another tree.

"Ah…. Kakashi of the Sharingan… So you're the reason why the Demon Brothers failed to kill the Bridge Builder." Zabuza said.

"Actually…. The reason why would be my Team of Gennin." Kasha said.

"I don't think I know you." Zabuza said.

"Perhaps not… but do you know the name of Hiniku?" Kasha asked making Zabuza's eyes widen in realization at how bad they had it.

"There is only one last Hiniku on this planet… his name is Kasha Agariba Hiniku… he is the last wielder of the Ookamigan, which is said to be the forefather of the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rennigan." Zabuza said.

"Ah… looks like the little baby demon has done his homework on me." Kasha said grinning like a wolf.

Zabuza's eyes widened and took a look at his team and saw a Hyuuga, an Aburame, and someone who looked like the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Then Zabuza looked at Kakashi's team, he saw an Uchiha, a Haruno, and someone who looked like a female version of the Shodaime Hokage.

'_I'm screwed. If the one who looks like the Yondaime Hokage is really his son, and the one who looks like a female version of the Shodaime Hokage is really just that, a Shodaime Hokage that is female instead of male.'_ Zabuza thought mournfully.

"Naruto, Hinata, Shino… seals off… let's show these amateurs what we can really do." Kasha said as they unsealed themselves and their chakra doubled and they vanished even to Kakashi's eyes which he had pulled up his head band to show the Sharingan. They reappeared before Zabuza and Naruto kicked Zabuza in the stomach to send him at Hinata whom sealed off 32 of his tenketsus, then palmed him over to Shino who used his Kekkai Bugs to drain him of his chakra then he sent him off to Kasha whom smirked and formed a **Rasengan** and used it on Zabuza sending him into a tree. Then a pair of Senbon needles entered Zabuza's neck and he slumped to the ground unmoving. Kasha having formed another Rasengan along with Naruto and his own Rasengan were pretty much wielded out on this until a hunter nin appeared and took Zabuza with him and Kakashi having had to force too much chakra to even try to keep up with them put his head band back over his eye and promptly passed out. Tazuna grabbed him and lifted him up and carried him like a sack of potatoes. When they arrived at Tazuna's house, Tazuna dropped Kakashi off on a mattress and they ate dinner and Kasha took over Team 7's training for the day after learning that Kakashi had them working on teamwork building exercises all this time. He had them do the Tree Climbing exercise. (A/N:If you do not know what that is, then leave this fanfic and watch the series on youtube.)

Just then a Gennin Team from Konoha about a year older than the newly graduated Gennin arrived and snickered, until they saw Team 15 and were amazed at their progress.

"They must be students of my eternal rival Kakashi Hatake." a man with a bowl haircut said.

"Wrong... those are my Gennin... the ones over there are Kakashi's." Kasha said to the man pointing over at Team 7.

"Huh? Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" the man asked.

"Yes, Gai-san... you have." Kasha said as he flashed his doujutsu briefly.

Gai's eyes widened and smirked and tried to hug Kasha only for Kasha to bash him over the head with a baseball bat that he took out from behind him seemingly out of nowhere and yelled," NO! BAD GAI-SAN!"

"Kasha-sensei? Who are they?" Naruto asked as he felt Hinata tense up.

"They are Team 9... Rock Lee, a Taijutsu genius, Neji Hyuuga... that right there is a given, and Tenten Higurashi, a weapons mistress. They all serve under Might Guy. However... If Rock Lee and Gai-san ever start saying each other's names by the second one, turn your heads... You do not want to suffer the Unbreakable Unyielding Horrifying Genjutsu From Hell. Trust me... It would make the Nine Tailed Fox beg for mercy, of that I have no doubt. If he were still alive of course." Kasha said keeping the pretence.

"Really? I heard from Neji Nii-san that Lee-san couldn't use chakra." Hinata said without stuttering catching Neji's attention instantly.

"That maybe... but somehow they accomplish it... It was and still is a mystery to us all even in the ANBU." Kasha explained.

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata got scared real quick and slowly backed away and vanished faster than Gai and Lee could follow, of course admittedly Gai was still unconscious from Kasha bashing him with a baseball bat.

They then trained in Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, dispelling Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu. He then worked them on their strength, speed, balance, and agility. Then Neji walks up and notices how close Naruto and Hinata are and said," Fitting for two losers to bond to one another."

Naruto was about to fight Neji over Hinata's honor, but Kasha appeared behind Neji and said," Fitting that the Hyuuga prodigy who brushes his hair for 4 hours before and after training and missions and preaches about fate also has a stick the size of the Hokage Monument shoved up his ass." then he bashed Neji over the head with the baseball bat that he bashed Gai with. Naruto and Hinata pictured that and laughed until their sides hurt and tears were in their eyes.

Kasha looked at them and wielded the baseball bat threateningly and they immediately shut up. He then smirked and told them that they were going to have evading practice. He then started to throw random things. Even people and ninja if they got too close. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino all sweat dropped and thought _'What the fuck? Is our sensei even sane? It would be logical to assume not.'_

Kasha had started to laugh manically as he was throwing a bank vault where they thought _' Where did he get a bank vault?'_

_**Somewhere in Nami no Kuni**_

"WHERE DID MY VAULT GO!" a short man wearing sun glasses yelled.

"We don't know Gato-sama." a man with a katana bowed trying to beg for his life.

"FIND IT! THAT VAULT HELD OVER 50% OF MY DRUG MONEY!" the short man, now identified as Gato yelled commandingly.

"Y-Yes sir." the thug yelled.

_**Back with Team 15**_

"Ummm... Kasha-sensei... where did you get that vault?" Hinata asked.

"I found it about 50 miles west of us and inside of a hideout surrounded by guards, thugs, and then there's Gato... But... we'll take him out at the bridge, because a thousand thugs cost less than a missing nin." Kasha said knowingly.

Shino face vaulted, Hinata went wide eyed, and Naruto simply shrugged it off because he had come to expect it from Kasha.

"Alright... back to evasion training." Kasha said as he found a cow and placed an explosive tag on it and threw it and made it explode in front of them making them evade the blast radius.

(A/N: I like to thank the author of **Yet again with a little extra help** for this one... If the author doesn't like that I used the idea... sorry... I couldn't resist that one.)

Kasha was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes and was having a great time while creating thousands of Shadow Clones and tossing random objects at his team effectively making them dodge whether or not they had an explosion tag on them or not. Naruto was contemplating on stabbing Kasha in the head with a kunai knife either throwing it or coming up to him and stabbing him personally with it and he knew that the powerful Jounin would dodge at the first opportunity.

When they went back that night and were ultimately tired as hell. Naruto dreamed once more that Hiashi gave Hinata to him and Hinata dreamed that Hiashi told her that she was under a marriage contract and the second party was none other Naruto Uzumaki. Kasha listening to them and smiling at them and knew that one of these days they would eventually make a very cute couple. Shino was talking about collecting bugs and Kasha was shaking his head thinking about the typicallness of the fact that Shino was dreaming about bugs because he was an Gai awoke and tried to hug Kasha once more only to fling himself into a wall and fall unconscious once more. Then Kakashi was starting to ask Kasha where he got his baseball bat at … or as he called it… his stick… while Tenten was asking where he got his sword from… And Lee… well was asking him for a spar. Kasha was about to whip out the baseball bat and beat the hell out of the 3 of them. Just then Naruto woke up and used a miniature Rasengan upon the 3 of them, just enough to knock them out and went back to bed.

_**The Next Day**_

Kasha knew that Kakashi wanted to learn how his students were so strong so quickly, and Gai had seen their team's practice… Kasha knew that he needed to amp up their rigorous training that much more so that they got as much in a shorter amount of time… the only problem with that was… how. He gave up on it knowing that they needed to keep training and did so. Kasha even taught Naruto the beginnings for the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, but told him that if he was going to try to complete it from there then he must do it in secret. He then taught Hinata the Rasengan and then he taught Shino the Water and Earth Styles of Encampment Wall so that his bugs will be protected from Fire Styles and Lightning Styles. Then Shino asked about the fact that people could charge their entire bodies with electricity and Kasha taught him the Earth Style: Lightning Rod Jutsu.

(A/N: This is an original Jutsu and does have a limit to what it can do. No more than C-Rank Lightning Style Jutsus. If you want to use it then go ahead.)

They trained on both their regular training, their individual Jutsus and they worked on creating their own Jutsus. Well… minus Naruto whom was learning on how to complete the **Rasengan**, something that even his father couldn't do.

_**One Week Later**_

Naruto whom had passed out from training in both the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** and upon trying the finish the **Rasengan** had talked to a boy whom looked like a girl and was told that his name was Haku. Naruto then passed out once more and woke up to Tazuna's house being broken into. He ran down stairs and saw that Inari and Tsunami were in danger so he immediately grabbed his sword from his back and cut them down, briefly seeing a sakura petal out of his peripherals. He then told them that they needed to go somewhere safe and that he was going to send a couple Shadow Clones to help with their protection. When they left with his Shadow Clones he vanished in a swirl of leaves heading to the bridge not believing that his Team would leave him even if they had back up from Team 7 and Team 9 whom had volunteered to help them with their mission even though they were due back in Konoha by tomorrow.

_**On the Bridge a few minutes ago**_

Tazuna, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsuge Mura, Hinata, Shino, Gai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Kasha had found the builders all unconscious and Zabuza along with the fake hunter nin hovering over them and had already decided to fight them and Team 9 stayed behind to help protect Tazuna while Hinata, Shino, and Tsuge Mura were fighting the Demon Brothers. Sasuke was taking on the fake hunter nin close to them and Kasha and Kakashi were taking on Zabuza.

Zabuza even knew that Kasha was going easy on him and in reality was watching the fake hunter nin and Sasuke.

"What? Don't think that Gennin can hold up against Haku?" Zabuza asked.

"It isn't that… I'm more specifically watching Sasuke for a slip up so that I can boot him from the Shinobi program." Kasha said.

"Is he that bad?" Zabuza asked.

"Eh… more or less." Kasha said only to dodge a fist sent his way by Kakashi.

"Kakashi! What is the meaning of this?" Kasha asked.

"I will not have you talking bad about the Uchiha." Kakashi said.

"And I will not have you attacking me." Kasha said before changing his fighting stance and then ran through over 50 handsigns and yelled,"**Collaboration Fuuinjutsu Style: Chakra Seal and Movement Seal Jutsu**!"

He then sent the jutsu at Kakashi and hit him with it and reveled in the sheer silence that ensued for Movement Seals not only stopped a person from moving joints, but also keeping them from talking. Then he turned and saw Zabuza about to attack him with his massive sword. Kasha knew that he couldn't dodge it so he blunted the attack by focusing chakra to the area where the sword was going to hit and when he passed by Sasuke's place which was surrounded by ice and Haku throwing Senbon at him he saw Sasuke do something that he knew would get him kicked out of the Shinobi program for good.

_**With Naruto just seconds ago.**_

Naruto had arrived at the bridge to see his sensei get thrown across the bridge and see Sasuke do something that instantly got him pissed.

No… not pissed… he was livid.

Sasuke… had… used… the… **Substitution Jutsu**.

With Hinata.

Haku having already tossed the Senbon at Sasuke could not stop the Senbon from hitting Hinata even if he wanted to. Naruto vanished and appeared next to Sasuke and growled to him," If she dies… I'll kill you."

Then he ran into the ice dome that was the **Crystal Ice MirrorsJutsu** and picked Hinata up.

"Hinata? HINATA!" Naruto yelled at her trying to make her wake up.

Hinata stirred and opened her eyes and said 4 words and then closed the again.

Naruto checked her pulse and froze… there wasn't one. He then growled even louder and let out a blood freezing roar as red chakra started to pour out of him and then his eyes changed. First from blue to red then to orange with whirlpools in them. It was the dawning of a new age. The age of the return of the Uzumaki bloodline. The Uzushiogan. (A/N: Got the whirlpool idea from another fanfic, color from own idea and powers from own imagination and a few other fanfics.)

He then drew his sword. He saw the sakura petal in his peripherals once more. He then heard a voice that told him 2 words and he smirked saying," _**Scatter Senbonzakura.**_" And thousands of sakura petals shot out at Haku and Naruto vanished only to appear in front of Sasuke and said," **She died and so your life is now forfeit.**"

He then proceeded to swipe at Sasuke's head when Shino and Tsuge Mura intervened. Shino sent his bugs to cover him and Tsuge Mura sent a block of wood to stop Naruto's swipe.

Shino's bugs were dying off of him because they gorged themselves to death because they ate too much chakra and died from it. The block of wood from Tsuge Mura's Wood Style was cracking from the sheer force of the impact and power behind the blow. Naruto both smiled and crinkled his nose a Sasuke both pissed himself and soiled himself. Then he saw Kasha place a slip of paper upon his brow and then the red chakra slipped back into the seal and his eyes changed back, but not before Kasha having a glimpse at it with his Ookamigan.

"When we get back to Konoha… We must talk to the 3rd about your doujutsu… I will tell you its name now… Uzushiogan. "Kasha said.

"What does it do?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know… your mother never told me that one." Kasha said.

"Alright." Naruto said wondering how to turn it back on.

"That one is simple… just focus chakra into the eyes and your Uzushiogan will activate and you will be able to figure it out on your own or not." Kasha said.

Just then Zabuza came out of nowhere and Naruto thinking quickly activated his Uzushiogan and entrapped Zabuza into a Water Prison Jutsu so thick that even the massive sword couldn't penetrate it.

"Ah… that's another thing that I've seen your mother do… I never knew that it was part of their doujutsu though… Her chakra element was earth and she had to use handsigns to use jutsus of the Earth Element but she could use Water Style Jutsus without even using them and at much higher frequency than others. Even the 2nd Hokage couldn't match her use of the Water Element. We need her here now though. It was that power alone that enabled her to go toe to toe with the 4th Hokage." Kasha said making every one's eyes widen at that information.

Then a short man came up and kicked Haku in the stomach making him groan in pain. Then Naruto vanished and punched Gato in the head so hard that it broke off. The bandits with him screamed in horror and anger that their pay ticket was killed so easily. Naruto turned to them having sensed their anger and they turned from angry and frightened to downright scared shitless. His eyes were still the whirlpool design and orange of the Uzushiogan. They all ran and then the villagers all came up having felt the impressive amount of killing intent and they saw that it was originating from Naruto. Inari looked and saw Hinata on the ground pierced with Senbon and knew that he was livid of the loss of her. Then he saw something. She was flexing her hand slightly… she was alive! He ran forward and told Naruto to go to Hinata.

"What do you mean? She's dead." Naruto said.

"Just go… I think you'll be surprised." Inari said.

Tazuna asked the villagers about naming the unfinished bridge the Great Naruto Bridge to which they all cheered and yelled that they agreed to the name. With that Naruto let Zabuza go and told him that Gato never planned on paying him in which Zabuza said that he had expected as much and then took Haku and left in a swirl of mist.

Naruto then began to make his way over to Hinata and made sure to stop the flow of chakra to his eyes and saw her with her eyes open and reveled in the beauty of them and plucked out the Senbon. He then picked her up and hugged her and whispered to her that he heard her say those 4 words and would like to give 'them' a chance.

Naruto then began to carry her bridal style and stopped when the Uchiha had the audacity to smirk and sent a blast of killing intent so massive that he lost control of his bowels and soiled himself once more and fainted.

"NAAARUUUTOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto sent a blast of killing intent to her having her do the same thing.

Naruto then vanished from sight in a semi flash of light making Kakashi's eyes widen whom had seen his sensei work on the legendary jutsu that made him the 4th Hokage meaning that he knew that what Naruto had used was the beginnings of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** and half a mind to order him to fork over knowledge of the Jutsu over to Sasuke so that Sasuke could be stronger. In fact that was he was going to do when they got back to Konoha and Naruto had his talk with the 3rd.

_**In Konoha a few days later**_

Naruto and company walked through the gates of Konoha… well… Kakashi was dragged along with Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was bound because He tried to kill a fellow Konoha nin by using the S**ubstitution Jutsu** and having her take his place. Sakura was bound because she had tried to free Sasuke before they had reached Konoha.

When they reached the Tower Kasha informed the 3rd Hokage that they completed an A-Rank mission, Tazuna had promised to pay the full sum of money when they could, and that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura didn't deserve their pay for using the ninja arts to endanger a fellow Konoha Shinobi. The 3rd Hokage was livid and sent a wave of killing intent at them and said," Kakashi Hatake… from this day forward for the next 5 years you are now a Gennin under the rule of Ebisu. Sasuke Uchiha… You are to turn your head band in and never take part in Shinobi business again. Sakura Haruno… You are to also hand your head band in and also never take part in Shinobi business again. Sasuke Uchiha… you are also to be castrated and never be able to reproduce ever again. Sakura Haruno… You are to have your Fallopian Tubes removed surgically while completely awake so that you may never reproduce. Kakashi Hatake you are to do nothing but D-Rank missions with Tsuge Mura Senju for the next 5 years and Tsuge Mura Senju may go on anything above D-Rank if she so wishes. The three of you are to also hand over your pay checks over to Team 15."

"Tch… Fine…. Then I want my Clan Head Seat on the Council back." Sasuke said.

" Not happening…" Kasha said as he then informed the 3rd Hokage that Naruto had unlocked his mother's kekkei genkai.

"Indeed… You are to hand in your Clan rights as well… You will also live in an apartment and Naruto will be allowed to live in the Uchiha Complex." The 3rd commanded.

Sasuke smirked knowing that the council would not let the Hokage do that.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! UCHIHA OUTRANK SARUTOBIS IN EVERY WAY!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto smashed her head in and said," Man that felt good… she was starting to get annoying."

"Sir… I'd like to file a complaint against one Naruto Uzumaki… he also endangered fellow Konoha Shinobi by using _its_ chakra and also sending blasts of killing intent at both Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Denied… On the terms that Naruto was in complete control of the situation." The 3rd and Kasha said at the same time.

"But sir! He also swung a sword at Sasuke while using _its_ chakra!" Kakashi yelled.

"Fine… What are your terms?" The 3rd asked.

"That I am made back into Jounin and Sasuke Uchiha be put back into the Shinobi program along with his man hood and Sakura Haruno not get her tubes taken out." Kakashi said.

"Denied." Kasha said.

"Granted on the terms that you cannot order anyone of Clan status around and if you do then you're out of the Ninja Program and Sasuke will be put on trial for treason instead of this little slap on the wrist. While Sakura will be used for breeding stock for any of the Clans that want her and I can name one right now! The Inuzuka's! They're dogs are always horny and they can cum for 4 hours straight and they only fuck human girls because they give away the female dogs and keep the male ones." The 3rd said.

Kasha who was amazed that the 3rd would do something like that then smirked knowing his motive.

The thing that they had to do now was wait.

They had bait. It was Naruto.

They had the ploy. Kakashi not knowing that Naruto is of 3 Clans.

They the time.

They even had the prey. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

They only had to wait for them to take the bait and then they would have them hook line and sinker.

When they exited the room Kakashi rounded on Naruto and said," Naruto… as Jounin I command you to teach Sasuke the **Rasengan **and the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. Besides… Sasuke is an Uchiha and you are just a Clan less loser."

"Hmmm… no can do Kakashi… I will not teach Sasuke-teme any Jutsus. "Naruto then said.

Sakura hearing this went to hit him only for Hinata to dislocate every joint in her arms including the ones in her fingers. Tsuge Mura seeing this went to attack only for Shino to drain her chakra away and Kasha immobilized Kakashi.

"KAKASHI HATAKE! Naruto _Uzumaki_ will do as you have told him… _After_ the Chuunin Exams." The 3rd Hokage said and winked to Naruto behind Team 7's back. When Team 7 left Sarutobi told Naruto that he would make the announcement during the Chuunin Exam Finals. Naruto nodded and Kasha nominated Team 15 for the Chuunin Exams. The 3rd Hokage nodded his head and smiled once more before entering his office.

"What announcement was he talking about Naruto-san?" Shino asked.

"You guys will find out soon." Kasha said for Naruto making the other members of Team 15 even more curious.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chuunin Exam**_

Team 15 saw Konohamaru about to be pummeled by a boy in a cat costume wearing makeup. Sakura wasn't doing anything, Tsuge Mura was yelling at them to put him down, and Sasuke was sitting in a tree; tossing a rock into the air and then catching it.

"If you don't want to die… then put the 3rd Hokage's grandson down _gently_ or we'll kill you… Oh and Tsuge Mura… shut the hell up… Besides... The red headed boy that has a seal on him doesn't look to happy." Naruto said.

They looked at him confused until Hinata sighed and pointed to a branch on the other side of the tree that Sasuke was sitting in. The cat-boy looked in fright and said, "Ga-Gaara."

"Kankuro… you're a disgrace." The red head, now identified as Gaara said.

"B-But the started it!" Kankuro said.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara ordered.

Then he vanished in a swirl of sand and Naruto tossed a rock at Kankuro's hand effectively making him drop the still held Konohamaru. When Gaara reappeared he turned around and asked," What are your names?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Not you or the first two… Them." Gaara said pointing at Team 15.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said making the 3 foreigners eyes widen at that information.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said.

"Shino Aburame." Shino stated.

Then they headed off to the Academy and simply passed the two Chuunin holding a Genjutsu up to lower the competition only to run into Team 9. Their encounter with them was less than pleasant. Lee was exclaiming about youth, Tenten was smirking at Shino, Neji was glaring at Hinata, and Naruto was glaring at Neji for glaring at Hinata; even going as far as to start emitting Killing Intent. They soon entered the 3rd floor and there stood Kasha. After a short pep-talk, Team 15 entered the room. Soon Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 entered the room. After Team 7, 8, and 10 embarrassed themselves an older Konoha Gennin stepped forth and said," Pipe down… Tell you what… I'll share some information with you that I've gathered from the years that I've been here."

"I want Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee of Konoha, Neji Hyuuga of Konoha, and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." Sasuke said.

"I want Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha." Naruto said.

"Alright… My name is Kabuto Yakubushi. Now then… 1st is Gaara no Sabaku… he hails from Sunagakure no Sato; he's completed 27 C-Ranks and a B-Rank and also comes back from every mission without a scratch… Rock Lee… He can't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu although he can use chakra… no one knows why… as such he trains exclusively in Taijutsu. He has become a phenom in that area. He has completed 16 D-Ranks and 8 C-Ranks… Neji Hyuuga… Is a Hyuuga Prodigy in the use of their Taijutsu style, the Jyuuken. He has completed the same amount of missions as his team mate, Rock Lee. He is also from the Side Branch…. Naruto Uzumaki… is a Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu specialist… having learned the **Rasengan** in 3 weeks when it took the 4th Hokage 3 years to develop and master enabled him to be a Ninjutsu Specialist. Fuuinjutsu was something that is assumed for his sensei is known to be on par with the 4th Hokage in Fuuinjutsu. He has mastered the Wolf Style Taijutsu makes him a specialist in Taijutsu. With his Uzushiogan of the Uzumaki Clan and having proper training in Kenjutsu makes him a specialist in the art of Kenjutsu. He had done 47 D-Ranks, 1 B-Rank, and an A-Rank. Huh? More info? IQ… 214? Eh oh well.. Now then… Sasuke Uchiha.. Last of the Uchiha Clan after the Uchiha Clan Massacre… he is a specialist in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Ninjutsu for having Kakashi Hatake for a Jounin sensei and Taijutsu for obtaining the coveted Sharingan and then using it for the Uchiha Clan's Interceptor Style Taijutsu… He has done 10 D-Ranks and an A-Rank." Everyone was staring at Naruto in amazement at the fact that his IQ was so high.

Kabuto was going to continue but was cut off by 3 Shinobi wearing headbands with a quarter note on them attacked him.

(A/N: The rest is pretty much Canon only Naruto cheated with Shino's help.)

When 15 Teams were left a purple haired woman in a very revealing outfit appeared and yelled, "Alright maggots! I'm the proctor for the 2nd Part of the Chuunin Exams. I am Anko Matarashi and we're going to have the 2nd part in the most dangerous part of the village… Training Ground 44: The Forest of Rainbows, Kittens, and Love!"

"Don't you mean the Forrest of Death, Anko?" Ibiki asked.

"Yep!" Anko said cheerfully.

(A/N: Again much like Canon only Team 15 runs into Orochimaru and kick his ass only for him to go flying into Team 7. He was defeated by Team 15 because he underestimated them and their teamwork.)

When the last 8 teams entered the tower and the 2nd part was done there were still too many left so they asked those who didn't wish to continue to forfeit, Kiba's two teammates, Tsuge Mura, and Kabuto forfeited and they were allowed to leave.

"Now then… Please look at the board… It is going to pick two names at random and those 2 names will fight. Now then… will Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please stay here?" the proctor asked.

"Ready?" Hayate asked.

Naruto settled into the Wolf Style stance and Kiba settled into the Inuzuka Clan's Feral Style stance.

"FIGHT!" Hayate yelled before vanishing.

"Heh… we get the Dead Last! Now this is going to be fun!" Kiba cheered/

"No more talking mutt…" Naruto said after activating his Uzushiogan.

Kiba got made at the 'mutt' comment and instantly went for kill strikes only for Naruto to lazily dodge them. When Kiba used the **Man Beast Clone** and then went for a **Tunneling Fang**, Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves and appeared behind Kiba with a **Rasengan** and hit him with it, effectively ending the match.

"Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate said.

(A/N: The rest is Canon except for the fight against Neji and Hinata and it went down the same way except for Hinata putting up more of a fight.)

Naruto smirked evilly at Neji whom got a shiver up his spine. The 3rd Hokage having been told of Naruto's affections for the Hyuuga Heiress from Kasha asked one question to Neji," So what kind of flowers should I bring?"

"For what?" Neji asked arrogantly.

"For your funeral of course. Let me tell you now… You've pissed off the wrong person." Hiruzen answered.

Neji scoffed at the idea of Naruto defeating him. Sarutobi shook his head at the display of arrogance shown by the Hyuuga Prodigy.

Neji decided to increase his chances of winning anyway though by training with his uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga. Naruto thinking that Neji would get help decided to look up his god-father, Jiraiya of the Sannin. He needed a Trump Card, besides **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, he had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen in the Chuunin Exam Finals so what better Jutsu than the **Summoning Jutsu** and summon toads. He went up to the 3rd Hokage and said," Hey Old man… Is Jiraiya in town?"

"Why yes… He should be at the Hot Springs by now, spying on the women. Would you like to have me sign an order for him to train you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah… and permission to tell him." Naruto said.

"Very well… If you feel the need to tell him." Sarutobi stated.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto yelled after taking the note and then looked around to make sure they were alone and smirked when they were and vanished in a flash of yellow.

"No problem Naruto." The Hokage said before noticing the way Naruto had left.

Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow a few yards from the Hot Springs. He went to them and saw a man that matched the description of his god-father.

"Yo Jiraiya! I have a message from the Hokage." Naruto hissed in his ear.

"Really? You're just a lowly Gennin… Why would he trust you with a message from him to me?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shrugged and handed him the note and after reading it Jiraiya asked," Why would sensei ask me to train you?"

"Maybe because you're my god-father?" Naruto suggested.

"How do you know?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh… I've known for months now." Naruto said simply.

Jiraiya nodded and asked him about his training regime and when Naruto said it, Jiraiya's jaw was on the floor. Then he cleared his throat and offered to teach him the **Summoning Jutsu**, his Elemental Affinity, and even a few Jutsus based upon it. Naruto simply grinned and nodded, which turned into a full blown grin as he signed the Summoning Contract for the toads.

"Semper Fi." Naruto said making Jiraiya look at him questioningly.

"It means always faithful." Naruto explained.

"Very well.. now then… summon a toad called Gamabunta. Here are the handsigns." Jiraiya said as he showed him the handsigns.

As he was showing Naruto the handsigns Naruto's Uzushiogan automatically activated and imprinted the seals and chakra usage into his memory Now Naruto had to practice to summon Gamabunta to use the Jutsu properly. Within the day he had learned the **Summoning Jutsu**. To say that Jiraiya was astounded was like saying Dictionaries are boring. A severe understatement. To learn the **Summoning Jutsu** in a day was phenomenal. He then called an end to the training when Naruto successfully summoned not just Gamabunta, but Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Gamaguren, Fukasaku and Ma. He then continued to ride upon Gamabunta's head for 6 hours straight without falling off. This kid had phenomenal amounts of Stamina, Chakra Reserves, Chakra Control, and Talent. When Naruto left Jiraiya noticed that Naruto was slower than what he was supposed to be. He figured that the clothes were weighted and that he didn't have any Gravity Seals on.

_**The Next Day**_

When Naruto came back the next day Jiraiya held up 2 pieces of paper. He handed one to Naruto and explained that it was Chakra Paper and it was used to show what Elemental Affinity he had. "All you do is focus your chakra into the Chakra Paper and if it crumbles you have a lightning affinity, if it combusts then you have a fire affinity, tears then you have a wind affinity, gets wet then you have a water affinity, and if it turns to dust then your affinity is earth." Jiraiya explained as he charged his chakra into the paper and it combusted, split in half and then got damp. Naruto charged his chakra into the paper which shredded into millions of pieces then half of them combusted into flames and the other half crumbled into tiny balls. Naruto smiled as he did this and Jiraiya had his jaw on the floor once more.

"My word! That's the strongest Wind Affinity I've ever seen! I'll teach you some Wind Style Jutsus for the Chuunin Exam Finals." Jiraiya said.

"Throw in Fire Style and Lightning Style and you've got yourself a deal." Naruto offered.

Jiraiya thought about it and agreed. In Wind Style Jutsus he taught him;** Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**,** Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet**,** Wind Style: Tornado Palm Jutsu**,** Wind Style: Wind Blast Jutsu**,and** Wind Style: Barrage of Twisters Jutsu.** In Fire Style Jutsus he taught him **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**,** Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**,and** Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb**. In Lightning Style Jutsus he taught him Lightning Style: **Lightning Prison Jutsu**,** Lightning Style: Shunshin no Jutsu**, and **Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu**. Even after learning all these he had 2 weeks left so he went to the hospital to visit Hinata. When he got there he saw her father and her sister there as well. He felt as if he was intruding and started to leave until Hiashi saw him and waved him over and said," I hear you have Neji as an opponent in the Chuunin Exam Finals.. Do not bother showing up… For you will not win."

"With all due respect sir… I do _not_ want to hear his name right now." Naruto said while gazing at Hinata.

Hiashi seeing this said," She's engaged you know. To the 4th's son and when we find him they will be wed on that day no questions asked and no objections allowed." Hiashi said.

Inside his head he was jumping around with joy and while he was gazing at Hinata he noticed how bad of shape she was in and hated himself for allowing her to go on in the match against Neji. He felt incredibly depressed and managed to say," I see." In a down trodden voice, yet still jumping around with joy in his head.

Hiashi nodded and then after a few minutes he and Hanabi left leaving Naruto and Hinata along. Soon Hinata started to stir and awoke to see Naruto standing there. She began to panic until his smile came upon his face and she heard him say," Idiot… Oh you're awake! Listen Hinata… I'm going to tear Neji apart and I don't want you at the Chuunin Exams. I want you here where it is safe and sound. Oh and… Iloveyou."

Hinata's heart stopped then picked up speed and her blush increased even further than a tomato. She wanted to… no… She needed to answer those 3 words that he said.

"Iloveyoutoo." There she said it, but also knew that they never could be together for she was already engaged to someone else. They talked for a while and soon Hinata fell asleep once more. Just then Hiashi entered and smirked before repeating that he had no chance against Neji and that he was like his loser of a daughter whom was just that… a loser.

"Tell me Hyuuga-san… What type of flowers should I bring?" Naruto asked ominously.

"To what?" Hiashi asked arrogantly.

"To Neji's funeral… unless Hinata asks me otherwise." Naruto stated seriously while leaking out Killing Intent before leaving.

Only one thought passed through Hiashi's mind. And that was: _Why did that seem vaguely familiar to me?_

Just then he had a major Flashback.

_**Flashback no Jutsu**_

_Hiashi, Minato, and their teammate Teuchi Ichiraku were visiting the local tomboy, Kushina Uzumaki. Hiashi and Teuchi both knew that their teammate, Minato Namikaze ,was in love with the tomboy, but he insisted that they were just great friends. They both knew that this was a lie, but decided not to press the subject further. That is until Minato's rival and opponent in the Chuunin Exam Finals, Fukaku Uchiha, entered the room. He was also the reason that Kushina was in the hospital in the first place. When he started to bad mount her, Minato asked ominously," Tell me Uchiha…. What type of flowers should I bring?"_

"_For what?" Fukaku asked arrogantly._

"_For your funeral… unless Kushina asks me otherwise." Minato said seriously while leaking Killing Intent before leaving._

_Hiashi seeing Fukaku shrug off the Killing Intent after Minato left and proceed to gloat about how pathetic Kushina was vowed never to be arrogant in his life._

**Flashback no Jutsu: Kai**

Hiashi then renewed his vow and shirked the arrogant attitude, but would still hold to the marriage contract for a while more.

_**Chuunin Exam Finals**_

Naruto woke up and dressed up in a miniature version of his father's outfit. He then sent a messenger toad to tell the 3rd Hokage that to make the announcement and he'd show up using the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. When the toad came back telling Naruto that the 3rd agreed, he vanished in a swirl of leaves. He appeared on top of the stadium.

"Now then! Before we start I have an announcement to make! It is about one of the contestants: Naruto Uzumaki! You see… Naruto Uzumaki isn't his full name… It is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze! He is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze; the 4th Hokage! He is also the great-great-nephew of Mito Uzumaki whom was the wife of the 1st Hokage!" the 3rd Hokage shouted to everyone.

Then Naruto appeared on the stadium floor in a flash of yellow.

"As such he is of 3 Clans! The Senju Clan, the Namikaze Clan, and he Uzumaki Clan." Hiruzen finished shouting making 90% of the civilians roar in outrage and 10 % of the ninja scream that he was lying and that the 4th never had any children.

"First match: Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuuga begins momentarily. Everyone else is to get off the battle field!" Hayate yelled.

Naruto and Neji turned to each other and when Hayate yelled," Begin!" Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow and soon Neji vanished all together. Soon a crater appeared kicking debris and sending it into the walls. Inside of the crater was a battered and bruised Neji Hyuuga. Even when Hinata didn't ask him, he wouldn't kill him.

"Winner by use of the Legendary **Hiraishin no Jutsu**…. Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze!" Hayate called out making some of the audience think again about whether or not Naruto was the 4th's son.

Then Naruto simply vanished and appeared before Hiashi and asked," Now… did I hear right that Hinata and I are engaged and the moment that I'm found we would be wed with any questions or objections?"

"***sigh*** Indeed… You also have my vote on becoming Chuunin." Hiashi said.

Then Naruto vanished once more and appeared by the medics and asked them to give Neji the best medical treatment they had for he had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen in which they bowed and agreed and then he vanished once more and reappeared in the Contestant Box and sent a messenger toad to tell the 3rd Hokage that he smelled snakes. The next match was Sasuke vs. Gaara, but Sasuke was late, probably from last minute training from Kakashi.

(A/N: The rest is Canon until Sasuke's match.)  
>Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves and Kakashi talked to Hayate about Sasuke and Gaara's match. Hayate agreed that Sasuke was going to have his match with Gaara. Kakashi didn't know about Naruto because no one told him and everyone thought he knew besides the 3rd Hokage, Naruto, and Kasha. When the match began Kakashi came up behind Naruto and said," Yo! Are you ready to teach Sasuke how to use the <strong>Rasengan <strong>and the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**?"

"Kakashi-sensei… you cannot have him do that… Those are Jutsus unique only to the Namikaze Clan as such only Naruto can teach it to his family." Shikamaru said.

"That and I'll be doing 3 things." Naruto said.

"What 's so important that you can't follow orders?" Kakashi asked angrily.

"1st will be running from rabid fangirls. 2nd I will be getting married and 3rd would be getting you demoted to Gennin." Naruto said as Sasuke charged up a **Chidori**. When Naruto saw this he said," Scratch that… having both of you taken out of the ninja program and thrown in jail is my 3rd thing."

"You can't do that… Only the Hokage or someone that is the heir to more than 1 Clan can do that." Kakashi stated.

"Oh… Well then… I guess it is a good thing that I am the heir to 3 Clans and my fiancée is an heiress to another Clan." Naruto said with an evil grin.

"Oh? And what Clans are those?" Kakashi challenged.

"Well… my father was the 4th Hokage whom married Kushina Uzumaki whom was the heiress to the Uzumaki Clan and her great aunt was the 1st Hokage's wife, Mito Senju. So… Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Senju. My betrothed is a Hyuuga." Naruto said whilst oozing out Killing Intent.

"Tch.. Just try it." Kakashi said before he felt like he couldn't move and turned to see Jiraiya there helping Shikamaru out with chakra for his **Shadow Possession Jutsu** to ensnare Kakashi.

"Shikamaru Nara… what is that meaning of this?" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi Hatake… You've been charged with insubordination towards a superior officer… How do you plea?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not guilty." Kakashi said simply.

"So you didn't teach Sasuke Uchiha the **Chidori** against the Hokage's orders. You didn't try to order Naruto to teach Sasuke Uchiha the **Rasengan** and the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to better his chances at killing Itachi Uchiha? You still try order around your equals in rank? You're a Gennin. You've been found guilty. ANBU! Take him away." Jiraiya ordered.

Soon feathers were falling and every Konoha ninja all thought:_ Genjutsu._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Invasion and After**_

When they figured out that it was a Genjutsu, the Konoha nin quickly released it and quickly sprang into action. Sasuke was quick to follow after Gaara, whom had fled. Gai quickly took charge and sent Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba after him and if possible defeat Gaara and bring Sasuke back unharmed. Naruto scoffed at that and they left. They went into the woods outside of the village and quickly caught up to Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sasuke. Temari stayed behind to keep him busy. Sasuke smirked lustfully making Temari shiver in disgust and Shikamaru glare a giant hold in the back of Sasuke's head. Naruto flashed down there and knocked Sasuke out.

"Sorry about that… Sasuke's an asshole who just discovered women and can't exactly help himself… We just want to get to Gaara so I can take a look at the seal. We may have to knock him out to do so." Naruto said only for Temari to send a gust of wind at him.

"***sigh*** Fine… Sorry it had to come to this… **Wind Style: Barrage of Twisters Jutsu!**" Naruto said as multiple twisters appeared and bashed Temari left and right until she was battered, bruised, and _naked_.

"Shikamaru take _care_ of Temari… Kiba take Sasuke back to the village … Send Shino in you stead. I'm going after Gaara." Naruto said before vanishing in a flash of yellow. When he arrived, Kankuro was knocked out and Gaara was in a grotesque form and Naruto formed a few thousand Shadow Clones and they vanished in a flash of yellow and they were battered away by Gaara's Sand Shield that always protected him.

"Damn it." Naruto said having figured that **Rasengan** and **Hiraishin no Jutsu** would do no good.

(A/N: The fight after that is Canon.)

When the Sand Siblings left Naruto fell over and began to crawl towards Konoha. He had begun with the **Hiraishin **and **Shadow Clones**, but they didn't work and he had been using very high chakra consuming Jutsus since the day had begun. As such he was exhausted and fell unconscious at the city gates. He awoke to being in the hospital and he groaned.

"Great… I'm in the hospital. I hate hospitals… Ugh!" Naruto groaned as he got up and left his room to go visit Hinata. When he got to her room he was greeted by the Rookie 12.

"So…. When were you going to tell us?" Ino asked.

"Heh… Ummm… YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! **Hiraishin no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled before vanishing in a flash of yellow. When they started to look around for him they didn't bother to look in the **1****st**place that they should have looked, especially Shino; Hinata's room.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out in the darkness.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata answered.

"Heh… So… when can you leave?" Naruto inquired.

"Tomorrow." Hinata replied.

"Ah… I'll take you home." Naruto said.

"Y-You d-don't h-have t-to." Hinata commented.

"It's the least I could do for the woman I love." Naruto stated making Hinata blush.

Soon they fell asleep till the next day when a nurse came in and told them that they were free to leave and to deliver some bad news… the 3rd Hokage was dead. Naruto took the news pretty hard, but he got over it preferring to go after his killer for revenge. However, he would not let revenge take over his every thought. They exited the hospital and walked towards the Hyuuga Compound. Hinata felt guilty for leading him on.

"W-We c-can't g-go o-on l-like t-this." Hinata said.

"Of course we can." Naruto said confidently.

"No… we… can't… I'm engaged… to the 4th's lost son." Hinata said.

"Exactly… Heh… I may look like my father, but I act like my mother." Naruto said as he stopped just right so that his face was right underneath the 4th's. It took her a while to piece it together, but when she did she fainted and Naruto smiled. He loved this part of her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. When she woke up she saw an engagement ring on her finger Then the night's events came back to her and she squealed with excitement. Soon she got up and went to the dining room. Hiashi seeing his eldest daughter enter the dining room in a good mood actually smiled. He, Hiashi Hyuuga smiled. Look out the window and make sure it isn't the apocalypse. Do it you fool!

"I see you've noticed the engagement ring upon your finger. Do you agree with the suitor your mother and I have arranged for you?" Hiashi asked.

"I do father. I really honestly do." Hinata said honestly and gleefully.

Hiashi grinned at Hinata's happiness. (A/N: Alright that settles it… the apocalypse is upon us… Run and hide… Flee you fools!)

"Now then… as long as you two don't have sex until you're married then you don't have to be married until you're both 16. If you do have sex then you will be married right away." Hiashi said.

"Yes father." Hinata said shyly while having a blush that would put a tomato to shame.

"You will also be checked for still being a virgin after every mission with your fiancé." Hiashi said further embarrassing Hinata who nodded.

When they finished their breakfast Hiashi handed Hinata two rings and told her that they were her mother's and his wedding rings and that he thinks that her mother would want her to have them. Hinata nodded in happiness and vanished in a swirl of leaves to Training Ground 15. They had the day off for the 3rd Hokage's funeral. Jiraiya was there and made the announcement that the 3rd Hokage made a successor for the title of the 5th Hokage. When asked who he simply said," Tsunade Senju of the Sannin."

He then went to Naruto and told him to pack his things because he was going with him to get Tsunade.

"But… what about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She can come with… but no sex." Jiraiya said.

"Ero-Sannin! I don't even think we're at that level in our relationship." Naruto said embarrassed much like Hinata.

_**Few Days Later**_

Jiraiya was teaching them Jutsus for their Elemental Affinities and was delighted to find that Hinata had a Water Affinity with a slight Earth Affinity. He trained her mainly in Earth Style Jutsus, but did train her in Water Manipulation. He was hoping for a 2nd coming of the 1st Hokage. For not many people knew this, but the Wood, Lava, Boil, Bubble, Sand, or even Steam Style weren't bloodlines… depended upon how you equal out the 2 chakra's used to do them with and you must have them in you. That was the reason that bloodlines like the Sharingan were ineffective against it. When they came across Tanzaku Town Jiraiya tested their Elemental Affinities again and was delighted to find that Hinata's were perfectly equal and now all she had to do was separate them and then combine them once more, equally to form Wood Style Jutsus. Naruto's did pretty much the same thing but his affinity strength for them had increased drastically. Meaning that while Naruto was a heavy hitter with offensive affinities, Hinata was a heavy shield with defensive affinities. He was her sword and she was his shield. He then started increasing their endurance, stamina, and speed. When the day ended they entered a bar and sitting in the corner was a brown headed woman with a blonde haired lady. Next to them was a pig. No really, it was a pig.

"Huh? TSUNADE!" Jiraiya exclaimed before trying to leap at her bust… key word tried.

Naruto still holding Jiraiya by the collar said calmly," Calm down Ero-Sannin. Now we'll just have to convince my cousin to come home and be the 5th Hokage."

"I refuse… Only fools ever become Hokage." Tsunade said before nearly losing control of her bowels as a massive Killing Intent began to leak from Naruto.

"You dare insult my father, 2nd Cousin, great-great-uncle, and my grandfather figure all in one sentence baa-chan?" Naruto asked trying to get a rise out of her.

"Oh you wanna fight do ya Gennin?" Tsunade asked as she got up and they headed outside.

"Naruto… don't go too hard on her… only the basics." Jiraiya said.

"Alright Ero-Sannin." Naruto said as he settled into the Wolf Style Stance.

"I won't have to use anything but my finger to defeat you." Tsunade said.

"Alright." Naruto said as he smirked.

"No Elemental Jutsus either." Jiraiya commented making Naruto ask if could use just one.

" ***sigh*** fine, but no Fire or Lightning Style Jutsus and do not activate the Uzushiogan." Jiraiya said.

"Alright." Naruto said as a leaf floated past them and when it did he vanished in a flash of yellow making both Tsunade's and Shizune's eyes widen and then he appeared a few hundred meters back and began a long stream of handsigns making Jiraiya's eyes widen as he finished them before Tsunade could close the gap upon them.

"**Wind Style: Barrage of Twisters Jutsu**!" Naruto said as Tsunade became on the receiving end of the same Jutsu that defeated Temari.

When it was over Tsunade was barely standing, but had no clothes left what so ever and wasn't even bothering to cover herself up and Jiraiya had a major nose bleed. Hinata had a minor nose bleed, but only she knew what was going on her mind.

"Well well well… I just need just one more jutsu to defeat you… however… I think I already have being as you're _naked_." Naruto said.

Tsunade looked down and then felt the breeze that being naked came with.

"Oh shit… Jiraiya… you better not be looking." Tsunade growled.

"So cousin… what is your answer now?" Naruto asked.

(A/N: I need help from someone who is smart… Alright… in this fanic the 1st Hokage is Naruto's great-great uncle and the 2nd Hokage is the 1st Hokage's brother so… what would that make the 2nd Hokage to Naruto? Oh and in truth this ain't accurate for the 1st Hokage's wife was Naruto's great-great-grandmother. I just wanted change up some things.)

"Cousin? I have no family… What is your name gaki?" Tsunade asked.

"Finally you hear the cousin part. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze. Your grandmother was my great-great-aunt." Naruto answered making Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widen once more.

"I have a family… Oh that council is going to get it now. Come on Shizune…. We're headed to Konoha. I have a few choice words and actions for the council." Tsunade ordered.

"Whatever you do don't do anything to the Shinobi side… they most probably didn't have anything to do with it." Naruto said logically.

That night they left, heading back to Konoha..

They arrived in Konoha 3 days later and during this time Jiraiya was training them further in endurance, speed, and stamina. They found out that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kiba were in the hospital along with Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga. Tsunade immediately began working on them. Jiraiya thinking about why were Kakashi and Sasuke out of jail and in the hospital quickly called for a council meeting for Tsunade to find out. She healed everyone with the exception of Rock Lee for surgery it would take to re-align his spine, Kakashi and Sasuke for obvious reasons. Soon she went to the council room and they demanded for her to tell them why she was here. Tsunade simply said that she didn't have to answer to them. The council roared and tried to cast a vote to have her banished until she said that they couldn't as it was a dictatorship and not a democracy. They grumbled and she called forth an order of business and one of the Civilian Council members tried to pin the invasion on Naruto. Tsunade denied this and they tried to charge Naruto for the repairs to the village which again Tsunade denied. They then called for his execution or banishment which again, Tsunade denied them. She then placed Naruto as head of the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Senju Clans. Hearing this, the council cried about where was she gong.

"I can't be Clan Head if I'm Hokage can I?" Tsunade asked.

The council conceded to that fact, although grudgingly.

"Now then… As the 5th Hokage I order the Civilian Council to stay and the Shinobi Council and the Elders are to leave." Tsunade ordered.

When they did the Civilian Council demanded that Tsunade tell them why she did that Tsunade answered simply by saying," Can you tell me why you guys felt it was prudent to tell me that I had no family left?"

"That does not answer our question, Tsunade! We had no idea he was part of your family! Now what is the meaning of these questions? Why did you order us to stay behind? I want answers Tsunade and I want them now!" a certain pink haired council member yelled.

" I have some lying trash to dispose of." Tsunade told her before sending chakra filled haymakers left and right. The Civilian Council members were in chaos and then the doors opened up and Jiraiya came in and they demanded that he stop her to which he said," Are you crazy? I'm not here to stop her! I'm here to help her… or did you forget that you kept me from my god-son?"

He then sealed the door so that no one except a seal master can escape and grinned evilly and charged up a **Rasengan **in both hands. They began eradicating the Civilian Council members when one had the audacity to jump out the window and fall to his death.

_**On the outskirts of Konoha**_

3 people were walking toward the village. One was a blonde spikey haired male, another was a long red haired female, and the last was a short white haired male.

"Hitsugaya taicho… Why are we coming here?" the man asked.

"Because Namikaze… Soutaicho-sama has ordered that you two guard over this village. He will not take no for an answer." The short white haired male said.

"Fine… but you do know that you can call me Minato right?" the blonde male asked.

"I know… I just prefer to call you Namikaze." Hitsugaya said.

"Fine… Tell Soutaicho that we will guard Konoha with our very lives." Minato said.

Hitsugaya nodded and left.

And just like that… the 4th Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki were back in the Shinobi world.

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get the 4th and Kushina back in. Oh and I have to think of some names for their zanpakutos.)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Konoha's Trouble**_

Minato and Kushina entered Konohagakure no Sato and then vanished in a flash of yellow straight into the Council Chambers, where they saw Tsunade and Jiraiya _killing_ members of the Civilian Council. They went and interfered and Kushina asked," Now… What the hell is going on here, sensei?"

"Minato? Kushina?" Tsunade asked which got nods.

Jiraiya grinned and said," Ooh… Dear, you are in trouble."

"How so sensei?" Minato asked for Jiraiya said that sentence to the Civilian Council.

"Ask them… no… better yet, here… It's Naruto's file. Turn it to the hospital visits section and read it and before you get pissed, the 3rd Hokage sent me off on spy missions and the Civilian Council lied to us about Naruto's death that night." Jiraiya explained.

Minato did as his sensei asked him and soon Killing Intent was so thick in the room that you could cut it with a kunai.

"You dare harm a _child_? _My son no less_? Allow me to send all of you to hell!" Minato said as the Killing Intent doubled when Kushina read the file and heard what her husband had said.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

The Shinobi Council and the Elders were allowed back in when the Council Chambers were cleaned by an incredibly strong Water Style Jutsu. When they saw the 4th Hokage the Shinobi Council cheered in joy and asked if he was going to take care of Naruto to which the Killing Intent reappeared.

"Not that kind of take care Hokage-sama. I meant are you three going to be a family again?" Hiashi asked.

They smiled and nodded as the Killing Intent vanished as suddenly as it had came.

"Good… Cause…. He needs his family." Shikaku said.

They readily agreed and when Tsunade left Hiashi said," Especially since he's engaged. To my eldest daughter."

The Elders tried to object when they heard this and Hiashi shook his head and said that they couldn't object to it being as both the parents were here and the two subjects of the marriage contract agreed whole heartedly on their spouse.

The Elders then tried to deny that such a contract existed to which Killing Intent came back suddenly and Hiashi pulled out two scrolls and handed them to Minato to which he read aloud.

Hearing the contents the Elders called for the ANBU to arrest Hiashi to which Minato killed the ANBU that tried and then proceeded to kill the 3Elders.

After cleaning up the bodies Tsunade came back inside and saw the 3 bodies and sighed then appointed Shikaku, Shibi, and Hiashi as the new Elders. She then instructed them to pick members from their Clan to be the Clan Heads and told Hiashi that it couldn't be Hinata. Hiashi readily nodded and said," I figured that much and have picked Hanabi and she will be under the guidance of Hinata."

"I pick my son, Shikamaru." Shikaku said.

"I pick my son as well… Shino." Shibi said.

"So… Almost all of Team 15 will be part of the Council. Eh… oh well." Jiraiya commented.

Minato and Kushina then asked Jiraiya where Naruto was and he said," Well… knowing him… he's either training, eating ramen at Ichiraku Ramen, or taking Hinata out on a date."

At this information, Minato and Kushina laughed before vanishing in a flash of yellow. They appeared outside of Ichiraku Ramen Shop and entered the stand and sat down and ordered some Ramen.

There standing outside was a beautiful Hyuuga girl that spoke both, shyness and self-confidence. When their orders came Ayame gasped and Minato held a finger to his mouth indicating for her to keep quiet to which she nodded. They soon heard a yell of," HINATA-CHAN!" and then a blur of orange went towards the girl and Minato knew who they were instantly.

"N-Naruto-kun? What about training?" Hinata asked.

"Eh… I've finished my workout. I've done run around the village 400 times, and done my basic reps of 200 sit ups, pull ups, push-ups, and my own invention; upside down push-ups with 4 times the gravity upon myself while I did the others with only 2 times gravity. Now come on! The Ramen awaits!" Naruto yelled grabbing her hand and drug her inside.

"Sensei was right… you were either training, at Ichiraku Ramen, or being on a date with little miss Hyuuga there." Minato said making Naruto turn around and stand there in shock.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE 4th! How are you doing Tou-san? Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

"Eh… fine… so you know…. Good… How would you like to learn a few Jutsus I made while I was still alive?" Minato asked.

"Which one? The **Rasengan** or the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I was thinking of something more elementary… wait a minute? You know the **Rasengan **and the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**?" Minato asked.

"Yeah why?" Naruto asked only to be swept up into a hug as his father was crying in happiness.

"My boy knows my most powerful Jutsus! Oh this is a happy day indeed!" Minato cried.

"How about we get to know your elemental affinities first?" Kushina asked.

"Wind, Fire, and Lightning." Naruto said simply.

"I see… Well then… How about Collaboration Jutsus instead?" Kushina asked.

"Sure…" Naruto answered.

"Alright." Kushina said as she showed him **Collaboration Jutsu Style: Water and Lightning Style: electrified Water Prison Jutsu!**

"COOL! Alright…. Come one Hinata-chan… let's try it… **Collaboration Jutsu Style: Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, and Earth Style: Elemental Dragon Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled the last part with Hinata.

Then 5 Dragons made of Fire, Lightning, Wind, Earth, and Water; shot forward and fused together into a giant dragon made of the very elements themselves.

Minato and Kushina grinned knowing that their son was so strong.

Just then Kakashi came into the Ichiraku Ramen Stand and apologized to Naruto and said hello to Kushina and Minato only turn back around and jump at them with joy clear on his face only for Kasha to appear and bash him over the head with his famous baseball bat and yell," NO! BAD KAKASHI-SAN! NO HUGGING PEOPLE FOR NO REASON AT ALL!"

"Hey sensei." Naruto and Hinata said.

"Oh hey guys… hello Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama… wait a minute… MINATA-SAMA! KUSHINA-SAMA!" Kasha said as he vanished and reappeared beside them and began telling them how much he had missed them.

Just then Neji came up and told Hinata that the Hyuuga Elders wished to see her. Minato knew that they never asked for someone unless something bad was about to happen and he sent Naruto along with her.

_**Hyuuga Clan Compound**_

They entered the Hyuuga Council Chambers and the Hyuugas were enraged at the fact that Naruto had come, but took solitude in the fact that they _thought_ that he couldn't do anything against him. They then proceeded with the trial," Hinata… it has come to the attention of the council that you are engaged to the village pariah. How do you plea?"

"Guilty." Hinata said.

"I see… Very well… since the suspect has plead guilty she will branded with the Curse Seal, sent to the Side Branch, the marriage contract will be destroyed, and you will marry Neji." The Elders said.

Naruto having known about seals and knew what the Curse Seal was grew livid and yelled with a demonic tone,"** YOU WILL NOT PLACE THAT **_**THING**_** UPON HER!**" whilst starting to leak Killing Intent.

"Remove him." They said only to find that they couldn't move because the Killing Intent was too strong.

"**For messing with the wrong person in my life… I sentence you to… death.**" Naruto said as he vanished in a flash of red and then reappeared and grabbed Hinata and vanished in a flash of yellow whilst the Elders' heads fell off of their shoulders.

Then Hiashi came in and laughed maniacally and told Neji that it was part of his plan to clean up the Clan and Neji just shrugged his shoulders and left for his room to get into the fetal position and cry while sucking his thumb at the sight he had seen.

When they got next door to the Hyuuga Compound inside of the Namikaze Estate, Naruto fell forward, unconscious.

"What just happened?" Hinata asked.

Then she heard singing and saw her sensei while he was singing," Unsinkable Ships, sink. Unbreakable Walls break. Sometimes the things you think would never happen; happen just like that. Unbendable Steel bends. If the fury of the wind is unstoppable. I've learned to never underestimate, the impossible."

"Say what?" Hinata asked.

"He's passed out from chakra exhaustion." Kasha said with a sigh.

For this was clearly something that no one would think would ever happen. Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze running low on chakra.

"How did he do that? I mean… Naruto-kun has so much chakra that it doesn't seem possible." Hinata inquired.

"***sigh*** He must have done something that used a lot of chakra for an extended amount of time. What happened?" Kasha asked.

When Hinata got done explaining Kasha was grinning from ear to ear and said, "He used an even stronger version of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** which derives off of the Jinton bloodline. The Jinton bloodline is in the Namikaze Clan and the Hiniku Clan, but it originated in the Hiniku Clan. I would dub the advanced version of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** as the **Kyuubi no Hiraishin no Jutsu**. The strongest one made as of yet is mine… **Juugobi no Hiraishin no Jutsu**. Yet you say he used the **Hiraishin** along with this new one consecutively? I'm surprised that he didn't pass out sooner." Kasha said.

"Alright… See you later sensei." Hinata said.

"Bye Hinata-san." Kasha said as he vanished in a flash of black.

"What was that? Huh… must have been that **Juugobi no Hiraishin no Jutsu** that he told me about. I wonder if it is combat ready." Hinata said.

"It was not designed for combat purposes… Just for high speed movement. As such if I were to hit someone while using this Jutsu, they would explode and my arm would shatter, completely ending my career as a ninja." Kasha said from behind her.

Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around only to find him gone once more.

_**With Kasha**_

Kasha was entering a bar and got up to the mike and said, "Alright… this is a song by Joe Nichols… It is called The Impossible..

My father chased monsters from the yard.

Checked underneath my bed.

He could lift me with one arm… way up over the top of his head.

He could loosen rusty bolts… with a quick turn of his wrench.

He could pull splinters from his hand… never even flinch.

In 13 years I've never seen him cry, but the day that grandpa died… I realized.

Unsinkable Ships, sink.

Unbreakable walls, break.

Sometimes the things you think would never happen… happen just like that.

Unbendable steel, bends.

If the fury of the wind is unstoppable.

I've learned to never underestimate.

The impossible.

Then there was my Junior Year. Billy had a brand new car.

It was late the road was wet.

I guess the turn was just too sharp.

I walked away without a scratch.

They brought the helicopter in.

Billy couldn't feel his legs, they said he would never walk again.

But Billy said he would and his mom and daddy preyed.

And the day of graduation, he stood up to say.

Unsinkable Ships, sink.

Unbreakable walls, break.

Sometimes the things you think would never happen… happen just like that.

Unbendable steel, bends.

If the fury of the wind is unstoppable.

I've learned to never underestimate.

The impossible.

So don't tell me that it's over. Don't give up on you and me, because there's no such thing as hopeless, if you believe.

Unsinkable Ships, sink.

Unbreakable walls, break.

Sometimes the things you think would never happen… happen just like that.

Unbendable steel, bends.

If the fury of the wind is unstoppable.

I've learned to never underestimate.

The impossible."

Kasha sang this as he was bombarded with Ryo. He smirked as he gather the Ryo and exited.

_**With Naruto and Hinata**_

Hinata had successfully drug Naruto into the Namikaze Estate. She would have drug him up the stairs, but was interrupted by a red headed woman grabbing her shoulder. She then began to heal him while saying," Hello… I'm Kushina Uzumaki. What's your name?"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." Hinata said nervously.

"Oh! So your little Hinata! You can just call me, mom. I'm Naruto's mother. Don't get me wrong, I love my son, but I was dying, and I wanted to give my son some type of power… so my husband and I sealed the unsealed Kyuubi inside of Naruto at the cost of our lives." Kushina said as an older blonde spiky haired male came into view.

"Oh! Hokage-sama… please excuse my intrusion.: Hinata said quickly.

"Not at all! You're engaged to my son, so you're family." Minato said as someone knocked on the door and Naruto began to stir.

"So it's true… Great… He needs a family… However… want to train my team some more… Oh! And I have good news for both Naruto and Hinata. Oh! There you two are! Lady Tsunade wishes to see you two in her office now and then meet Shino and I at Training Ground 15." Kasha said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and Hinata left before vanished in the same swirl of leaves.

_**In Tsunade's Office**_

Tsunade awaited for 3 people to show up. These people were Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze. She smiled when they entered.

"Alright…. As of today… Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze are Chuunin. Here are your Chuunin flak jackets… wear them well." Tsunade stated happily which made Naruto jump around with joy.

Shikamaru simply stated troublesome and Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics.

"Now then… Naruto… I have other news for you… if you can complete the Rasengan by adding in your elemental affinity, then I will immediately promote you to Jounin." Tsunade stated firmly with a happy smile.

"Alright baa-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Very well… Get out of here." Tsunade dismissed them before she chunked the desk at Naruto for calling her baa-chan.

They left the office and Shikamaru asked," So… How does it feel to be the next candidate for Jounin?"

"Eh… not bad actually… I already knew that I was stronger than most." Naruto said as he and Hinata vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"***sigh*** Troublesome… more troublesome missions and paperwork." Shikamaru stated as he walked lazily off to Team 10's training field.

_**Team 15 Training Field**_

Naruto and Hinata arrived in a swirl of leaves and Kasha sighed and shook his head at their antics.

"Alright… Today we're going to learn Element Manipulation so that you guys can use Elemental Jutsus. For example: **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**"

Then Kasha exhaled a massive Fireball out of his mouth.

"Now then…. I understand that Jiraiya has already started Naruto and Hinata on this, so to see what we're working with, Take this chakra paper and we'll see what your chakra element is." Kasha said.

Naruto surged chakra into his paper and his paper did much the same but his affinity for them had increased drastically again.

Hinata surged her chakra into her paper and her's got soaked and crumpled to dust equally. Meaning that with a bit of training, she could use Wood Style Jutsus.

Shino surged chakra inot his paper and everyone thought that he would get Earth, because that was the main Element that the Aburame's portraid.

_What_ Naruto

_The_ Hinata

_Fuck?_ Kasha

They were all surprised by the outcome of this event.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"I don't believe it. Shino… you have Lightning and Water affinities. You're a combination between Naruto and Hinata themselves! You're an attack and defense type Shinobi. You're also an Aburame bug zapper. It's both funny and ironic! Now then Naruto… You will learn **Fuuton: Kire Ryu Tatsumaki**. Hinata, you will learn **Suiton: Bakuyaku Soshaku no Mizu Ryu**. And Shino you will learn **Raiton: Tsuin Raikou Zotto**. Be warned that these are S-Rank Jutsus. As such they take _a lot_ of chakra. So we are going to do some chakra growth exercises that also pairs up as chakra control exercises. The most efficient of these is the chakra push up for the males and the chakra sit up for the females. Right now, with the exception of Naruto, you have Chuunin level chakra reserves with your seal the way it is now. Naruto you have Kage level chakra reserves with the way your seal is now and by the time I'm done with you, you will have the chakra reserves of 2 Kages and have great chakra control." Kasha stated.

Naruto was brimming with excitement at the sheer thought of learning an S-Rank Jutsu, Hinata was in awe of the fearsome power that her Jutsu's name portrayed, and Shino was.. well… Shino.…

_**Later that day**_

"Alright… let's end this for now and change it to something I like to call… Torture…. Now then… The thing about me is that I am also a Jinchuuriki. I have the Juugobi no Ookami inside of me that is much like a family heirloom and is passed down through the generations. Now then… I'm now going to help each of you create your own completed **Rasengan**. My completed **Rasengan** is more powerful than a S-Rank Forbidden Jutsu. Take a look at my chakra paper." Kasha said as he charged chakra into his chakra paper and it tore asunder, combusted into hot black flames, got soaked instantly, crumbled into a ball the size of a grain of sand, and then it turned to dust at the atomic level.

"I have all 5 elements, but I never use them all… I keep it secret. Now then… I shall show you my completed **Rasengan**." Kasha said as he created 2 **Shadow Clones** and they began to make his Ultimate Forbidden Jutsu.

(_A/N: I don't care who you are, do not use this Jutsu in your fanfics without my express permission thank you.)_

They made a **Rasengan** and it turned Black with what appeared to be a Shuriken around it, but the Shuriken blades were black as well and then one of the blades erupted into flames. Then another one of the blades hardened with Earth surrounding it, but not losing the sharpness of the Wind Manipulation. The 3rd Blade made a current of Electricity around it and finally the 4th blade had sharpened water around it. In between the blades were the sub-elements and the blood line extensions like Dust Style used by the Tsuchikage, Onoki. Then it acted like it had its own gravity and everything seemed to be pulled into the Jutsu, except the user and those behind him.

"**Darkness Envira Rasengan from the Void**." Kasha said as he let the Jutsu dissipate.

"Whoa! That Jutsu was amazing!" Naruto yelled.

"Indeed. And because it uses every Element, no one can copy the Jutsu at all." Kasha said as he smiled whilst sweating.

(_A/N: It takes as much chakra as 3 Kages to use and even more Concentration then __**Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken.**__It is the most powerful Jutsu in existence because it even uses Fuuinjutsu and Juuinjutsu in it. Juuinjutsu is Space-Time Ninjutsu.)_

Naruto then began to work on his completed version of the **Rasengan** with complete vigor. Hinata was trying to do it, but not with as much enthusiasm as Naruto. Shino was concentrating on accomplishing this, but was the least excited out of all of them.

_**Sometime later**_

Naruto, Hinata, Minato, Kushina, Kasha, and Jiraiya were at the Village Gates. Team 15 hadn't completed their versions of the **Rasengan** yet, but they weren't going to stop until it was done.

_**English Translations**_

**Fuuton: Kire Ryu Tatsumaki** means _Wind Style: Slicing Dragon Twister_

**Suiton: Bakuyaku Soshaku no Mizu Ryu **means _Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon_

**Raiton: Tsuin Raikou Zotto** means _Lightning Style: Twin Lightning Shiver_

_**For those of you who want to know what Envira means. It is neither Japanese nor English rather it is Latin for everything and it is everything.**_


End file.
